La chanson de Saya
by Rui Li
Summary: Tout en retenant mon souffle, je reviens paisiblement sur Terre. Togainu no Chi.
1. prelude

**A/N:** Je ne sais pas comment vous présenter cette histoire...  
À vrai dire, cela me gêne un peu de la publier, puisqu'elle est très expérimentale pour le moment...

Les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire globale, sont issus d'un jeu nommé "Togainu no Chi".  
Je me suis toutefois donnée beaucoup de liberté lors de l'écriture, alors il est possible que certaines choses ne soient pas tout à fait exactes.

Cette histoire est mon bébé, en quelques sortes.  
D'ailleurs, il se peut que certains points de vue des personnages semblent racistes, toutefois, cela est uniquement pour l'histoire.

Un monde parfait n'existe pas, après tout.

* * *

_Sapporo, 2050_

Le vingt-et-unième siècle était annonciateur d'espoir pour l'humanité toute entière.

Certains espéraient un remède contre le SIDA. D'autres souhaitaient le développement de la recherche sur les cellules souches. Plusieurs souhaitaient l'effacement définitif de la dette de l'Afrique ainsi qu'un traitement contre le cancer. Les possibilités étaient sans limite : l'être humain n'avait plus aucun obstacle devant lui pour mener à terme ses projets grandioses. Explorer la planète Mars ne semblait plus impossible du tout, tout comme trouver les morceaux d'histoire perdus dans les catacombes les plus éloignées des lieux terrestres. Le point Némo sera exploré, l'Antarctique sauvée et le réchauffement planétaire réglé. De vieux documents historiques seront repêchés puis étudiés, le chaînon manquant à la théorie de Darwin sur l'évolution humaine sera élucidé, bref, le monde n'aura plus rien à cacher.

Ceux qui croyaient en la fin du monde ne s'étaient jamais si bien trompés. L'an deux mille pouvait laisser croire en une parfaite renaissance de l'humanité toute entière. La technologie était à son apogée, tout comme l'état des marchés financiers. L'Amérique dominait le reste du monde. Le rêve américain faisait fantasmer encore bien des gens. L'époque contemporaine avait pris un nouveau tournant à une vitesse folle. L'épanouissement mondial n'avait jamais été si puissant depuis la Renaissance et la découverte des Amériques par Christophe Colomb. Ce qui semblait avoir été délaissé renaissait sous une forme plus moderne, plus adaptée à cette nouvelle réalité. La mondialisation permettait de savourer chez-soi des aliments de pays dont la plupart des gens ignoraient l'existence. Les cultures se mélangeaient et se juxtaposaient pour créer une population plus homogène. Il était dorénavant possible pour tout le monde de voyager à l'endroit qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le désiraient. L'apprentissage des langues garantissait une vision plus élargie sur le monde. Dorénavant, grâce aux langues universelles, deux personnes parlant deux langues complètement différentes pouvaient tout de même communiquer ensemble.

La réussite personnelle était aussi de mise. L'éducation, beaucoup plus accessible qu'au siècle précédant, faisait dorénavant partie du quotidien de la plupart des enfants et des adolescents. Il était important pour tout parent de procurer une bonne éducation à leurs enfants afin qu'ils puissent exercer un noble métier. En échange, les enfants se devaient d'obtenir de bons résultats scolaires pour rendre leurs parents fiers et démontrer qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Les naissances étaient de plus en plus nombreuses partout sur le globe, les grandes villes se développant à de fulgurantes vitesses. La société de consommation y naquit, incitant les gens à se procurer quelconque bien pour être plus heureux. Le pouvoir d'achat n'avait jamais été si hallucinant. Certains conflits explosaient dans les régions les plus pauvres, toutefois, aucun n'était assez dramatique pour les considérer sur l'échelle internationale. L'humain avait finalement compris qu'il était impossible de vivre sans le moindre conflit. La diplomatie, se disait-il, était bien suffisante pour régler ces chicanes, plus besoin de se servir d'armes. Surtout pas les armes nucléaires, qu'il essayait de contrôler tant bien que mal.

Le printemps au Japon était caractérisé par l'éclosion des bourgeons de cerisiers, se transformant en de magnifiques fleurs roses au parfum doux pour les nerfs olfactifs. La tradition était de se regrouper dans les parcs pour admirer ce chef d'œuvre de la nature. Le cerisier était un peu comme l'emblème du pays, auquel les gens attribuaient beaucoup de signification. D'ailleurs, plusieurs femmes portaient le nom de « Sakura (1) » en son honneur. Les élèves graduaient alors que ces petits points roses commençaient à orner timidement les branches des arbres. Cette fleur était, pour plusieurs, un symbole de réussite et d'épanouissement.

En l'an 2050, si interrogés à propos de telles traditions, les plus jeunes se contenteront de regarder leur interlocuteur d'une curieuse façon. Les personnes les plus âgées s'en souvenaient pour certains, mais ne voyaient guère l'intérêt de raconter ces choses idiotes issues du passé. Malgré tout le sang qui coulait et les cadavres qui s'accumulaient, la fleur de cerisier continuait d'éclore dans ces endroits que les gens fréquentaient auparavant. Rien ne peut freiner le cycle de la nature.

Quinze ans plus tôt, une guerre d'ordre mondial éclata lorsque les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, la plaque tournante par excellence du capitalisme et du modernisme, furent victimes d'une des plus grandes épidémies jamais survenues. Celle-ci fut causée par une bombe bactériologique envoyée, d'un commun accord, par les dirigeants des pays du Moyen-Orient, dans l'espoir de se venger de toutes ces années de conflit et de massacre. Ces gens n'avaient jamais oublié les guerres en Irak, au Koweït, et en Afghanistan. Les gens réticents à se plier aux paroles sacrées d'Allah ne méritaient que de mourir. Ainsi, la population américaine fut décimée en moins de cinq ans, aucun remède n'ayant vu le jour à temps pour sauver les innocentes victimes. Tous, jusqu'au dernier, moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. À partir de ce moment, le monde entier fut divisé en deux clans : ceux ayant été partenaires avec l'Amérique, et ceux ne souhaitant que son effondrement.

Le Japon était l'un de ces alliés de longue date, depuis la signature de la capitulation à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Dévoué au regretté peuple, cette alliance avait permis au pays de vivre une croissance économique faramineuse, faisant de lui l'une des artères principales de la technologie. Les gens s'entendaient pour dire que les meilleures voitures, sur tous les aspects, étaient Japonaises. Les gadgets électroniques les plus récents voyaient le jour en sol nippon. Même la nourriture particulière faisait de plus en plus d'adeptes. Malgré cela, la population était des plus hostiles face aux étrangers, qu'ils soient Asiatiques ou non. Les gens du Nord en voulaient toujours à la première puissance mondiale d'avoir ravagé les villes de Hiroshima et Nagasaki avec une arme des plus destructrice, la bombe atomique. Certains étaient prêts à ne pas épauler la revanche de l'Amérique, alors que la capitale et plusieurs villes du Sud avaient déjà confirmé leur appui. Le résultat de cette mésentente émergea rapidement : une guerre civile naquit, opposant le Nord du pays au Sud. Depuis ce jour, l'archipel en entier s'était transformé en un immense champ de bataille sur lequel les affrontements avaient lieu, sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. En moins de quinze ans, les valeurs traditionnelles perdirent leur place, détrônées par la passion de vouloir gagner et prouver à l'ennemi qu'il avait tort.

Pour se faire, les enfants âgés de cinq ans et plus étaient retirés de leur foyer pour subir un entraînement militaire des plus intensifs, avec ou sans l'accord de leurs parents. Le but de cette formation d'une durée de dix ans était, entre autres, de supprimer tout sentiment superflu pouvant se développer en eux. Ils étaient vidés à part entière de toute humanité. Par la suite, ils suivaient, sous la surveillance de plusieurs généraux, de nombreuses épreuves physiques pour déterminer quel type de guerrier ils deviendraient. Les plus résistants seraient envoyés directement sur le terrain où se déroulaient les affrontements, alors que les plus faibles serviraient de chair à canon. Cependant, bien que les forces militaires contrôlaient en grande partie le pays, ses dirigeants étaient extrêmement corrompus et avides de pouvoir. Certains généraux pouvaient agressés sexuellement leurs soldats pour le simple plaisir que cela leur procurait. D'autres étaient excessivement sévères et se faisaient plaisir à frapper leurs recrues sans en avoir la moindre raison. Aveuglés par tout le pouvoir qui leur était conféré, les hommes les plus gentils pouvaient se transformer en de véritables monstres.

Étant incapables de vivre sous toute cette pression, de nombreux enfants finissaient par s'ôter la vie collectivement, espérant qu'une meilleure vie les attende de l'autre côté. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'ils vivaient dans l'armée. Pour que les autres soldats n'aient pas vent de telles histoires, les généraux se dépêchaient de se débarrasser des corps, comme s'ils étaient que de vulgaires déchets. Personne n'avait droit à de grandes cérémonies ou d'émouvantes funérailles. Ceux qui n'avaient pas le courage de se suicider trouvaient un certain réconfort dans les stupéfiants de contrebande, la vente de drogues étant interdite au pays. Seule une drogue dénommée « Rain » pouvait être vendue. Pour les autres narcotiques, dont l'opium et l'ecstasy, les gens devaient s'en procurer auprès des commerçants chinois qui longeaient la côte ouest du pays.

Pour ces apprentis soldats, la notion de futur était quasi-inexistante. Ils ignoraient pourquoi ils se battaient, et ne comprenaient pas les idéaux que leurs supérieurs essayaient de leur inculquer. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se coucher le soir avec la certitude qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain. Peut-être, selon eux, serait-il préférable qu'ils ne se réveillent point, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de retourner sur le champ de bataille pour massacrer des jeunes adolescents qui étaient comme eux. Bien que drainés de tous leurs sentiments humains, ils étaient incapables de se départir de leur bon sens ainsi que de la compassion qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard des autres.

La situation du Japon était des plus déplorables. Ainsi, autant que ses habitants méprisaient au plus haut point les « Gaijins (2) » auparavant, autant, maintenant, ils n'hésitaient pas à s'entre-tuer plutôt que d'essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente. Plus personne ne souhaitait leur venir en aide, même les pays qui furent, auparavant, des alliés. Les dirigeants politiques avaient d'autres préoccupations que celle de venir en aide à un pays dont les habitants s'entretuaient.

La ville de Sapporo fut jadis l'une des plus grandes villes nippones. Située dans la préfecture d'Hokkaido, elle célébrait, à chaque année, le festival de la neige, le plus grand festival hivernal au monde qui lui rapportait des millions de yens en retombées économiques. Des touristes de partout venaient admirer les paysages enneigés qui, parfois, semblaient presque irréels. De nombreuses célébrités étaient également natives de la région, dont la très populaire Keiko Fuji, talentueuse chanteuse d'enka (3) au vingtième siècle, que tous les Japonais connaissaient et appréciaient. Après le déclenchement de la guerre, l'armée nordiste fit de la ville son quartier général à cause de sa situation géographique des plus stratégiques. Cependant, étant située près de la frontière séparant le Nord du pays au Sud, beaucoup de ses habitants désertèrent, ayant peur que l'armée adverse finisse par y mettre le pied. Ainsi, la plupart d'entre eux migrèrent plus au Nord, dans les petites îles avoisinantes. Malgré cela, les soldats ne voulaient guère abandonner leur capitale et décidèrent d'y laisser une troupe de cent effectifs pour y veiller. Si l'armée sudiste venait à prendre le contrôle de Sapporo, elle aurait une très grande longueur d'avance sur son opposant.

En temps de guerre, une nuit calme est l'une des choses que les soldats redoutent de plus. Le silence n'est jamais bon signe. Si les coups de feu et les cris ne se faisaient point entendre, cela pouvait signifier qu'un massacre avait eu lieu et que personne n'en était sorti vivant. Cela pouvait également signifier que l'armée adverse était sur le point de tendre une embuscade. Ce ne serait point surprenant, puisqu'il était toujours préférable, bien qu'excessivement lâche, d'attaquer l'ennemi alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas.

Haletant, un jeune soldat blond d'une quinzaine d'années tentait, tant bien que mal, de se frayer un chemin parmi les cadavres des soldats de sa division. Bien qu'il régnait une odeur pestilentielle sur les lieux, cela ne semblait pas l'incommoder. Ses yeux pâles cherchaient, sans le moindre succès, la trace de quelconque survivant. Il n'y avait que des corps sans vie jonchant le sol rouge de sang. Serrant les dents, il en vint à la triste conclusion que la ville devait avoir eu droit à une attaque surprise de la part des Sudistes. Il n'en fut guère surpris : cela devait arriver tôt ou tard, malheureusement. Malgré cela, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un obus puisse exploser sur la ville. Depuis l'incident arrivé aux Etats-Unis quinze ans auparavant, le Japon avait fait en sorte de se débarrasser de tout engin explosif, que ce soit de la dynamite ou des mines. Évidemment, le gouvernement était loin d'être neutre et avait une préférence pour le Sud, alors il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il l'ait aidé à se procurer le quelconque matériel explosif. Ou encore, la Corée du Nord avait daigné s'ouvrir au monde extérieur pour partager ses engins meurtriers. Les possibilités étaient plus que nombreuses.

Celle de la Chine était la plus probable. Devenue une puissance mondiale lors des années vingt, le reste du monde se mit à la craindre, au point où plus personne n'osait s'y opposer. Théoriquement, elle était neutre. Ayant développé à fond ses centrales nucléaires pendant les dernières années, elle n'hésitait pas à vendre de son matériel à quiconque en faisait la demande, sans se préoccuper s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ou d'un allié. En plus de fabriquer diverses armes de destruction massive, la Chine était propriétaire d'un immense réseau de drogues de médiocre qualité qu'elle vendait à des prix exorbitants. Les Japonais n'avaient jamais été friands des Chinois, toutefois, plusieurs d'entre eux faisaient affaires avec pour se procurer des biens qu'il était interdit de vendre dans leur pays, comme les narcotiques.

La Corée du Nord avait pris modèle sur la Chine en ce qui s'agissait du commerce des armes. Pyongyang était propriétaire des plus grandes centrales nucléaires au monde qui fonctionnaient à pleine capacité vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. D'ailleurs, la rumeur veut que ce soit ce petit pays coincé entre la Chine et son voisin du Sud qui ait vendu la fameuse bombe bactériologique qui causa la perte de l'Amérique. Depuis le début des années quarante, son économie était des plus florissantes. La dynastie des Jong Il régnait toujours d'une main de fer sur le peuple ignorant et entièrement dévoué à la famille dictatrice.

Tout à coup, il entendit un déclic derrière lui. Un fusil. Un soldat ennemi. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais craint la mort, sachant très bien que, comme pour la plupart des soldats, elle n'était qu'une question de jours ou de mois. Cette idée ne lui faisait plus peur. Ainsi, lentement, il se tourna pour faire face à l'ennemi. Ses yeux ne s'étant pas encore tout à fait habitués à la pénombre, il eut du mal à distinguer l'homme se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui. En plissant légèrement les yeux, il remarqua que ce dernier était beaucoup plus grand que lui, et probablement beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne des Japonais. Il était visiblement beaucoup plus âgé que lui, à voir ses traits tirés, qui devaient plutôt être des rides. Contrairement à lui, son teint était basané, ses cheveux étaient aussi foncés que de l'encre et ses yeux sombres ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre éclat. Une vilaine cicatrice ornait son front proéminant, lui donnant un air des plus impitoyables. Son regard avait quelque chose de malsain, quelque chose qu'il avait souvent vu chez les soldats ennemis. Il devait probablement être un général.

Malgré tout, il n'était pas apeuré. Une telle situation s'était produite des centaines de fois. Si cet homme décidait de l'attaquer, il ne se laisserait pas faire. La plupart des gens croyaient qu'il était faible à cause de son jeune âge, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il était un excellent soldat, prisé pour son habileté à manier toutes sortes d'armes, que ce soit un fusil ou un poignard. Il faisait d'ailleurs partie de l'élite de l'armée nordiste.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

L'ennemi le regarda curieusement, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire interpeller. Toutefois, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, prenant bien le soin d'étudier son opposant. Il n'était pas très grand, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tachés de sang, prouvant qu'il devait revenir d'une bataille. Si tel était le cas, il devait être exténué et ne se battrait pas au meilleur de ses capacités. Une lourde ceinture était retenue par ses hanches et devait contenir un fusil, mais rien d'un très gros calibre. D'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de mitraillette. Peut-être une baïonnette, mais pour pouvoir le blesser avec, il devra premièrement s'approcher suffisamment de lui.

- Écoute sale morveux, ferme-la et suis-moi.

Son ton était des plus autoritaires, lui prouvant bel et bien qu'il s'agissait d'un général. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire tout en ricanant. Il n'était pas certain s'il devait l'attaquer aveuglement ou lui laisser l'honneur de le faire pour voir quelle sorte d'arme il utilisait. Cependant, il savait très bien que, pour obtenir une mort rapide, il devait résister à l'ennemi :

- Je vois pas pourquoi je te suivrais, espèce de vioque.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de faire un petit sourire en coin qui se devait d'être sensuel. S'il devait mourir, il serait préférable que ce soit d'une balle à la poitrine qu'après avoir été torturé des façons les plus imaginables.

- Les gamins du Nord sont vraiment des gamins en manque.

Le jeune Nordiste ne put réprimer une expression de surprise. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de se faire insulter personnellement. Toutefois, il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit insulter ses frères d'armes. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter dessus et le poignarder jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Cependant, il semblait avoir un fusil… il avait donc un avantage considérable sur lui. Si jamais il osait s'approcher de lui, il est évident que l'autre en profiterait pour faire feu. En regardant un peu plus attentivement le soldat ennemi, il remarqua une bien curieuse arme, qui ressemblait, en quelques sortes, à un tuyau. Il n'en avait jamais vues de telles auparavant, ce qui le laissa perplexe.

- On dit que les meilleures putes du pays sont celles d'Hokkaido.  
- Ta gueule !

Il en avait beaucoup trop dit. Même si tel était le cas, aucun Sudiste n'avait le droit de dire de telles choses. Ils n'en savaient rien. Aveuglé par la colère, le soldat blond fonça directement sur son ennemi, un poing dans les airs, prêt à lui casser la mâchoire pour qu'il ne dise plus jamais de telles choses. Lorsqu'il se trouva assez près de lui, mais pas assez pour se faire frapper, il se pencha pour effectuer un balayage dans ses chevilles. Le soldat vacilla mais se retint avec la curieuse arme qui avait attiré son attention plus tôt. Serrant les dents, il se recula immédiatement pour être hors de portée, constatant sans grande joie son échec. S'il était incapable de lui faire perdre l'équilibre pour qu'il tombe par terre, il ne pourra jamais prendre le risque de dégainer son poignard et lui trancher la gorge avec.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, il analysa la situation du mieux qu'il le put. L'ennemi n'avait pas sorti son fusil de son étui. C'était un bon signe, mais pas assez pour le rassurer. Il considéra un instant l'option de lui lancer ses couteaux, mais il serait facile pour lui de les éviter. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie. Alors qu'il posait une main sur sa ceinture, il sentit une douleur effroyable lui traverser le corps tout entier, comme s'il venait de se faire fracasser le crâne. Il eut le souffle coupé, puis vomit avant de s'évanouir.

o o o

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la première chose dont il se rendit compte était qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de mou et de doux. Ne souhaitant pas ouvrir les yeux pour le moment, il tenta de deviner sur quoi il était couché. Serait-ce… un nuage ? Non, ce serait un problème : s'il venait à mourir, il se retrouverait à coup sûr en enfer. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir d'un lit de camps, ou tout simplement un matelas. Cela ne le surprit guère. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il se retrouverait couché dans un lit après s'être évanoui. Une chose sembla le frapper, cependant : ses mains n'étaient pas menottées ensemble, ni attachées, et ses vêtements semblaient être encore sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Il était peu probable qu'il se soit fait recueillir par une troupe alliée, puisque la seule se trouvant à Sapporo s'était fait massacrer par l'ennemi. Difficilement, il s'assit tant bien que mal sur le lit, se disant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

- T'as fini ta sieste, sale morveux ?

Se raidissant, il n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître la voix du soldat ennemi qui l'avait attaqué. Que faisait-il couché dans ce lit… ? Il se tourna avec peine dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, pour faire face à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré tout à l'heure. Il remarqua qu'il était assis dans une chaise pivotante placée à côté du lit de fortune, comme s'il avait veillé sur lui pendant qu'il était inconscient.

- Quoi ? Viens pas me dire que t'as déjà perdu ta langue ?  
- La ferme, enfoiré. Je vois pas ce que tu attends de moi !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin. Ce gamin avait beaucoup de zèle pour lui parler de la sorte. Contrairement à la plupart qui l'aurait supplié pour les laisser partir, lui préférait continuer de l'insulter. Peut-être était-il terrifié au point qu'il ne pensait plus correctement, par contre. Ça lui était égal, à vrai dire. Il n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as apporté ici, de toute façon ? T'es trop conventionnel pour baiser dans la rue parmi les cadavres et les morceaux de cervelle ?

Sur ce, il se leva tant bien que mal du lit en titubant, se tenant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. L'arrière de son crâne le faisait toujours affreusement souffrir et il avait de la difficulté à penser correctement. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas peur. D'un air défiant, il se permit de regarder son ennemi de haut, comme pour le provoquer. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, le faisant sourire sans même qu'il s'en rende compte : il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Alors le vioque, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que le moindre mot ne fut échangé. Le regard sombre et sans pitié était toujours fixé sur lui, comme s'il essayait de deviner ce à quoi il pensait. N'étant pas le moindrement intimidé, le jeune soldat se permit de le regarder d'un air hautain. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était presque palpable et aurait même pu être tranchée au couteau. Dehors, les cris d'horreur des soldats ainsi que le bruit continuel des mitraillettes faisaient à nouveau rage. Ils devaient être loin de Sapporo…

Puis, au bout d'un moment, l'homme assis sur la chaise finit par montrer un signe de vie en clignant des yeux et en prenant la parole :

- Pauvre gamine en chaleur.

Cette remarque fit sourire le blondinet. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Péniblement, il contourna une table sur laquelle se trouvaient des cartes de la région ainsi que des livres dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce alors qu'il s'avançait vers le soldat ennemi, son attention fut captée par un drapeau accroché au mur qui était ni celui du Japon, ni celui des Sudistes, ni celui des Nordistes. Des articles de journal jaunis avaient été collés sur les murs avec l'aide de ruban adhésif bon marché, cachant à certains endroits le papier peint qui décollait. Un ordinateur de bureau occupait en majeure partie la deuxième table de la pièce, un modèle rare qui n'avait rien de comparable aux ordinateurs portables de l'époque. Il s'agissait d'un très vieux modèle, avec un écran bombé et une tour munie d'un ventilateur qui faisait un vacarme d'enfer. Ce qui devait être une imprimante ou un photocopieur avait été placé à la droite de l'écran, une pile de papier sur le dessus. La mansarde n'était guère en ordre, mais ce n'était pas surprenant, puisque les soldats avaient bien d'autres choses à faire que le ménage. En face du bureau sur lequel se trouvait l'ordinateur avait été posé sur un petit meuble un téléviseur qui semblait dater du siècle dernier tellement il était petit et différent de ceux qu'il avait vus. Il ne serait d'ailleurs guère surpris d'apprendre que l'image n'était qu'en noir et blanc. Des dizaines d'objets hétéroclites jonchaient le plancher, que ce soit des vêtements ou même des miettes de nourriture. Aucun arme n'avait été placé à la vue de quiconque : elles avaient probablement été caché pour donner un sentiment de fausse sécurité aux visiteurs. Les soldats les plus expérimentés pensaient toujours à ce petit détail.

Arrivé devant l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais, le jeune militaire s'agenouilla, un air indifférent au visage. Puis, lentement, il défit d'une main agile la braguette de l'ennemi pour ensuite l'enfouir dans son pantalon, ses yeux n'exprimant toujours aucune émotion. Toutefois, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il saisit l'érection grandissante. L'autre sembla le remarquer et ne put s'empêcher de froncer un sourcil :

- Te flatte pas, sale morveux, t'es pas le premier à me faire réagir de la sorte.

Ignorant la remarque, le morveux en question concentra toute son attention sur le geste qu'il exécutait. Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant, sur des centaines d'hommes différents. Cela se rapportait toujours au même, cependant. Il savait exactement quoi faire et comment le faire pour leur faire perdre tous leurs moyens. Les généraux qu'il avait côtoyés lui avaient répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'en cas de danger, il pouvait toujours se fier sur cette tactique puisqu'elle n'échouait jamais. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas faux. Les hommes, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis, avaient tous le même point faible : ils étaient incapables de résister à une caresse bien exécutée.

Sans plus tarder, il se mit à faire bouger lentement sa main le long du membre. Son regard vide était revenu une fois de plus, comme si le geste qu'il exécutait était des plus normaux. Puis, avec son pouce, il vint en caresser doucement mais fermement l'extrémité, arrachant des grognements de plaisir à l'ennemi. Il s'était abandonné au geste, lui confirmant ainsi qu'il avait abaissé sa garde. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida à l'enfouir complètement dans sa bouche, émettant un fort bruit de succion par le fait-même. Sa langue glissait lestement sur la peau mince et sensible alors que sa gorge effectuait toujours son mouvement d'aspiration. Avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, une main puissante s'était logée dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer son geste de plus bel. Les gens lui avaient souvent dit qu'il était talentueux pour ce genre de choses. Bien que ce n'était pas un compliment des plus valorisants, il savait tout de même qu'il pouvait manipuler n'importe qui à sa guise en faisant ce geste.

De temps à autre, il se reculait légèrement pour lécher complètement le liquide visqueux coulant le long du membre, histoire de faire durer le « plaisir » le plus longtemps possible. Le goût était exactement le même d'une personne à l'autre, prouvant que tous les hommes étaient les mêmes sur ce point. Personne n'avait son propre goût personnel… Alors qu'il s'affairait à nettoyer du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'organe durci, le derrière de sa tête fut brusquement saisi et ramené vers l'avant, de sorte à ce qu'il engloutisse à nouveau l'autre homme dans sa bouche. Ne s'y attendant pas, il ne put s'empêcher de suffoquer, sa gorge étant à nouveau obstruée sans s'y être préparée.

- Arrête de faire n'importe quoi et finis ce que tu as commencé, sale morveux.

Offusqué, le blondinet lui jeta un regard assassin à travers les longues mèches de son toupet. Malgré tout, il se résigna à donner au soldat ennemi ce qu'il voulait, avalant d'un coup le liquide collant lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme. Sans attendre, il se recula pour s'essuyer la bouche, son mal de crâne toujours présent. Peut-être avait-il été fracturé ? Il ne sentait pourtant pas de sang couler dans ses cheveux. Reprenant son souffle, il se permit de soupirer. Maintenant que l'ennemi avait abaissé sa garde, il n'avait qu'à saisir son couteau et lui trancher la gorge. Prudemment, il enfouit une main dans l'étui se trouvant attaché à sa ceinture, palpant le manche de l'arme du bout des doigts. Alors qu'il faisait semblant de se relever, il fut violemment plaqué au sol, une poigne de fer à son cou. Il fut incapable de réprimer un cri de douleur alors que son crâne heurta durement le plancher de pierres. Toutefois, son gémissement fut rapidement étouffé lorsqu'une pression se fit sentir sur son œsophage. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, sale morveux, à ce que je te laisse m'assassiner, peut-être ? En plus d'être un enfoiré de Nordiste, t'es un Gaijin !

Cela était évident : le jeune garçon avait les cheveux très blonds et le teint beaucoup plus pâle que la majorité des Asiatiques. Même ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas bridés, étaient de couleur pâle et n'avaient rien de japonais.

- Oh, t'es intelligent, je te félicite… !

La poigne autour de son cou se resserra considérablement, le faisant suffoquer. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Ça y était : son heure était enfin arrivée. Ce qui l'entourait sembla s'éloigner peu à peu de lui alors que l'étreinte semblait même se desserrer. Sa vision s'embruma, puis noircit complètement.

La ville d'Osaka était le Guantanamo du siège sudiste. Une énorme prison y avait été construite pour les soldats ennemis attendant l'heure de leur sentence. Bâtie selon les normes de l'ancienne prison cubaine, elle pouvait être considérée, à la limite, comme un camp de concentration. Les détenus y étaient très mal nourris et souvent violentés, physiquement et mentalement. Ils étaient traités comme de vulgaires objets, la plupart d'entre eux subissant les mêmes sévices apposés aux rebelles lors des guerres d'Irak et d'Afghanistan. L'organisme des nations unies avait eu vent de ces persécutions mais préférait s'abstenir d'intervenir. Il était impossible pour n'importe lequel organisme pacifiste de prendre part à ce conflit en épaulant l'un des deux camps : si tel était le cas, celui ne bénéficiant pas du support serait encore moins enclin à baisser les armes. Ainsi, l'ONU se devait de fermer les yeux devant tous les crimes contre l'humanité commis par les armées nippones.

Un détenu d'Osaka ne pouvait espérer pouvoir en ressortir un jour. La plupart d'entre eux finissaient par succomber aux blessures qui leur étaient infligées, alors que le reste était exécuté par les Sudistes. En minorité se trouvaient des déserteurs japonais capturés par les espions chinois et sud-coréens et rapatriés chez eux. Un vulgaire citoyen ne pouvait pas se permettre de demeurer neutre dans ce conflit : seuls les hommes riches et influents pouvaient profiter pleinement de cette bataille interminable et s'enrichir avec.

Le vingt-et-unième siècle, que tous croyaient comme annonciateur d'espoir pour l'humanité toute entière, ne fut qu'une illusion. Le cauchemar du monde entier se concrétisa pour jeter le monde entier dans l'angoisse et l'insécurité. L'être humain avait abandonné ses grandioses projets, préférant exterminer ses semblables pour une raison que la majorité des gens ignoraient. Le SIDA rendait tout le monde indifférent. Les cellules souches étaient rapidement tombées aux oubliettes. Il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à explorer le point Némo ou à éponger la dette de l'Afrique. Le seul langage universel de l'homme était celui des armes, donnant ainsi une certaine véracité au mythe de Babel. Les mystères archéologiques n'intéressaient plus personne, que ce soit ceux de l'île de Pâques, de Stonehenge, ou des pyramides égyptiennes. La culture était une chose du passé, comme l'éducation et la religion qui avaient jadis dirigées les peuples.

Nostradamus avait eu raison lorsqu'il insinua que la fin du monde était prévue pour le vingt-et-unième siècle. La fin de l'humanité n'était pas une question de disparition de la race humaine, elle pouvait être définie par un déséquilibre d'ordre planétaire.

À présent, tous approuvaient le fait que leurs ancêtres avaient été trop ambitieux pour le futur de la race humaine.

* * *

Références:

1. « Sakura » signifie « cerisier » en japonais.

2. « Gaijin » signifie « étranger » en japonais. Il s'agit du terme à connotation péjorative que les Japonais utilisent pour désigner les étrangers.

3. Musique traditionnelle japonaise.


	2. sociométrie

_Tokyo, 2060_

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident durant lequel Gunji avait presque perdu la vie. Maintenant âgé de vingt-cinq ans, il avait quitté son poste dans l'armée nordiste pour s'établir à Tokyo, ancienne capitale et seule zone neutre du pays. Elle était cependant l'endroit le plus dangereux du pays puisque la plupart des brigands s'y étaient établis pour faire paisiblement leur commerce. Une partie de la métropole appartenait d'ailleurs à l'inventeur de Rain, un homme richissime qui n'appréciait guère que les insouciants viennent jouer sur son territoire. Ses hommes surveillaient constamment le périmètre de sa propriété privée, prêts à mettre la main au collet de celui qui oserait s'y aventurer.

Bien que la zone était neutre, il n'était pas rare de retrouver des cadavres dans les rues. Plusieurs gangs de rue avaient trouvé logis dans les immeubles abandonnés et s'affrontaient sans cesse, la plus grosse d'entre elles s'étant donnée le nom de « Blaster ». Ses membres étaient de jeunes hommes âgés dans la vingtaine, la plupart orphelins ou abandonnés. Leur principale « activité » était d'affronter les groupes rivaux dans des combats de rue avec arme blanche. Le meilleur d'entre eux était considéré comme le leader et avait le droit de veto sur chaque décision qui voulait être prise. Mêlés aux Yakuzas, il était difficile pour les autorités locales de faire le ménage parmi cette racaille, les deux groupes se mêlant facilement ensemble. Un meurtre pouvait être attribué aux gangs de rue alors que le véritable responsable était la mafia.

Ce qui restait du gouvernement s'était réfugié à Kyoto, incapable de prendre de décisions sans l'accord des hommes d'affaires qui faisaient vivre ce qui restait de l'économie. Personne ne savait s'il y avait encore un premier ministre, les politiciens se manifestant que très rarement. Le pays étant divisé en deux, il n'y avait plus de place pour un gouvernement qui serait forcé de prendre place dans le conflit. Même la monarchie avait finit par céder, puis disparaître complètement, aucun membre de la famille royale ne souhaitant être empereur dans pareille situation de crise.

_Exterminateur_. Ce mot sonnait particulièrement bien à ses oreilles. Indifférent face à la violence depuis longtemps, il n'aurait aucun problème à faire regretter aux gens les conséquences de leurs actes irréfléchis. La vie en société se devait d'être gérée un peu comme l'armée, après tout : ceux qui désobéissaient se devaient d'être punis convenablement. Punis parce qu'ils ne respectaient pas la loi. Punis parce qu'ils étaient faibles. Lorsqu'il vit cette annonce cherchant des hommes de bonne taille et à capacité physique au-dessus de la moyenne agrafée contre un poteau de téléphone, il sut aussitôt que cet emploi était fait pour lui. Plus grand et plus robuste que la plupart des Japonais, son employeur fut lui-même impressionné par sa stature. Il comprit rapidement qu'il venait de dénicher la perle rare.

- Comme vous le savez sans doute, en tant qu'exterminateurs, vous bénéficiez d'un droit spécial, qui est celui d'assassiner. Toutefois, sachez que je vous fais confiance sur ce point : la discrétion est de mise. Il serait désolant d'effrayer les autres participants. D'ailleurs, lorsque vous devrez disposer des cadavres se trouvant dans les rues, il serait bien que vous le fassiez dans un endroit désert : l'odeur risque d'être insupportable pour quiconque. La combustion est le meilleur moyen que j'aie pu trouver, malheureusement. Oh, et faites en sorte de m'apporter les… rebelles. Ceci dit, j'espère avoir été clair. Si tel est le cas, vous pouvez disposer. Des chambres vont ont été assignées au deuxième étage, au fond du couloir principal. Vous irez vous familiariser avec les lieux demain matin. Si jamais vous avez la quelconque question, vous pourrez me trouver ici-même.

Les deux hommes assis sur l'énorme sofa noir ne dirent pas un mot, regardant fixement l'homme se trouvant en face d'eux. Il était un personnage bien curieux, avec son masque blanc dissimulant en partie son visage, son écharpe rose ne s'harmonisait pas avec le reste de ses habits et son sourire malveillant, malsain à la limite. Sa chevelure était blonde et ses yeux bleus, prouvant clairement qu'il était un Gaijin. Son accent était également différent de celui des Japonais. Sa façon de dialoguer, n'ayant rien à voir avec le dialogue masculin ou féminin traditionnel, ne faisait que renforcer cette théorie. Bien qu'il paraissait loufoque, il était tout de même évident de savoir qu'il était un homme richissime. Les couloirs de son manoir, à la décoration rococo du dix-neuvième siècle, étaient ornés de sculptures et de peintures. L'architecture en elle-même était très différente de celle des édifices contemporains, ressemblant à la basilique Saint-Pierre-de-Rome. Les plafonds étaient très hauts et ornés de papier-peint, alors que tous les planchers étaient recouverts d'un épais tapis rouge vin. Des objets ayant appartenu au patrimoine mondiale avaient trouvé refuge dans cette somptueuse demeure et étaient exposés un peu partout, de sorte à ce que tous les visiteurs puissent les voir.

Le capuchon de sa veste rouge sur la tête, Gunji ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'il sortait de la salle de conférence. Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par la moquette, lui donnant l'impression qu'il marchait sur quelque chose de léger. Le soleil de midi s'infiltrait déjà par les grandes fenêtres du corridor, illuminant les vases dorés et la vaisselle antique de porcelaine. Les énormes rideaux allaient probablement être tirés dans l'après-midi pour bloquer les puissants rayons de sorte à ce qu'ils ne réchauffent pas l'immense habitation.

Son employeur était quelqu'un d'étrange. Une lueur particulière avait brillé dans ses yeux alors qu'il racontait ses plans pour le tournoi qu'il organisait, surtout lorsqu'il faisait part de ses traitements réservés aux tricheurs. Il comprit aussitôt que sa façon de se tordre les mains ensemble démontrait son excitation. Son air calme cachait probablement un tout autre personnage : après tout, les gens riches sont toujours avides de pouvoir et de richesses. Quel prix devra-t-il payer pour demeurer à son service ?

- Ah, je pensais pas te revoir un jour, vieux sec.

L'homme marchant devant lui se retourna légèrement pour le fixer du coin de l'œil, un air mauvais au visage. Lorsqu'il vit le gamin blond attendre dans la salle de réception, il ne put dire s'il s'agissait de la même personne. Toutefois, après l'avoir observé pendant le discours de son patron, il sut qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Comment aurait-il pu oublier le visage d'un Gaijin ? Surtout celui d'un Gaijin a qui il épargna la vie dix ans plus tôt, alors qu'il aurait dû le tuer.

- Moi non plus, sale morveux.

Le sourire de Gunji ne put que s'élargir : l'insulte était la même, même après dix ans. Il n'avait jamais oublié la honte qu'il lui avait fait subir en l'assommant dans les ruelles sombres de Sapporo, alors qu'il était le dernier survivant de sa troupe. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin de quinze ans qui n'avait qu'un poignard pour se défendre. Comme si lui fracasser le crâne avec son arme ressemblant à un tuyau n'avait pas été suffisant, il avait également fallu qu'il tente de l'étouffer alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce qui devait être sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla après avoir été longtemps inconscient, la première chose que le jeune homme blond remarqua était qu'il était de retour à Sapporo, couché sur l'asphalte froid alors qu'une pluie d'automne nettoyait les rues imprégnées du sang de ses alliés. Détrempé de la tête aux pieds, il resta un long moment les yeux fermés à écouter le bruit des gouttes tomber, ignorant l'humidité logée dans ses vêtements. Il n'y avait pas le moindre son aux alentours. Tout était tellement paisible. Trop paisible. Ce fut l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'il se sentit si paisible, si en paix avec lui-même. Si la mort était de demeurer couché dans une flaque d'eau, il était prêt à mourir à l'instant. Il serait demeuré éternellement dans cette position si, au bout de ce qui fut probablement plusieurs heures, il ne se fit pas réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait par l'épaule. Les yeux vitreux et le cerveau embrumé, il ne comprit qu'après plusieurs explications qu'il s'agissait de renforts venus de Kitami. Ce ne fut que cinq ans plus tard qu'il décida de quitter l'armée pour de bon, ne voyant plus aucun intérêt à servir une cause qui lui était devenue égale.

- Hmm, Kiriwar, c'est ça ? Je t'offrirais bien une pipe pour te prouver que je suis content de te revoir, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit pas sincère…

Le jeune Gaijin n'avait certes pas appris les bonnes manières pendant ces dix années. Incapable de réprimer un sourire séducteur, il n'avait plus peur d'affirmer que les hommes étaient tous les mêmes, surtout après avoir vécu quinze ans de guerre. Pervers, égoïstes, vicieux… Plus un homme est puissant, et plus il souhaite en avoir. C'était le cas de tous les généraux qu'il avait fréquentés pendant sa carrière militaire, qu'ils aient une famille ou non. Il ne suffisait qu'un simple regard de la part d'un jeune adolescent pour leur faire perdre complètement la tête et agir comme de véritables monstres. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se priver puisqu'ils leur étaient supérieurs et que leur mort était imminente. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient personne à qui ils auraient pu les dénoncer.

- J'aurais dû t'achever il y a dix ans.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en même temps, leur conversation étant interrompue par la voix de leur employeur qui affichait un air perplexe :

- J'ai oublié de vous parler de quelque chose d'important… Il s'agit de l'un des futurs participants, un dénommé Shiki. Vous avez peut-être entendu parlé de lui ? Bref, il fut envoyé au Bahreïn il y a quelques années et reçut plusieurs honneurs militaires à son retour. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il est redoutable. Ainsi, je vous conseille fortement de vous méfiez de lui. Il n'a guère l'air fort, mais je vous assure qu'il l'est. S'il vous désobéie, ne tentez rien contre lui : je suis le seul à pouvoir essayer de le raisonner, et encore… ! Il serait dommage que vous vous fassiez tuer, vous, les exterminateurs, par un simple participant…

Le plus jeune des deux ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux. Des honneurs de guerre ? Il avait probablement commis des tas de crimes contre l'humanité pour se mériter de tels honneurs. Tout le monde savait que la mission nipponne au Bahreïn ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle se devait :

- Désolé, mais il me fait pas peur. Et pour te le prouver, je peux bien te ramener sa tête pour que tu la mettes sur un piquet et que tu l'admires pendant la journée alors qu'on fait le sale boulot.  
- Merci beaucoup pour l'offre, Gunji, mais ce ne sera point nécessaire. Certains de mes hommes ont reçu l'ordre de le surveiller. Ceci dit, je viens de me rappeler que ce soir se déroulera la cérémonie d'inauguration d'Igura, et que vous devez y participer.  
- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?  
- Tout simplement parce que vous êtes les _exterminateurs_. Les hommes qui m'aident à financer un évènement de cette taille doivent vous rencontrer eux aussi. Vous êtes importants en ce qui s'agit du bon déroulement de l'épreuve, ils sont donc curieux de vous rencontrer.

Gunji le regarda suspicieusement, peu convaincu. Il n'avait certainement pas envie d'aller perdre son temps avec des hommes d'affaires vaniteux. Pourquoi cet énergumène avait-il besoin de financement, après tout ? À voir son manoir, il était clair que l'argent n'était pas ce qui lui manquait. Remarquant son air sceptique, son compagnon prit la parole :

- C'est d'accord, on sera là.  
- Merci bien, Kiriwar. Et tâchez de ne point me faire honte.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant le blondinet du coin de l'œil, qui le remarqua aussitôt. Soupirant légèrement, il tenta de le convaincre :

- Ne vous en faites pas.

Rassuré, l'homme tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans un corridor que seul lui et certains de ses employés avaient le droit de pénétrer. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de leur champ de vision, le jeune adulte se tourna vers son ancien ennemi :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es plus avec ces enfoirés de Sudistes ?  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question, morveux.  
- J'avais pas de raison particulière.

Il disait vrai et la sincérité était lisible dans ses yeux pâles. Il n'avait pas honte de son choix. Alors que la guerre faisait rage ailleurs au pays, il était en sécurité à Tokyo, sans personne pour menacer de le tuer. Son patron était la seule personne qu'il pouvait craindre, mais même s'il décidait qu'il souhaitait se débarrasser de lui, ses hommes en seraient incapables. Quel Japonais le moindrement censé oserait s'attaquer à un homme mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt quinze ?

- Où est-ce que tu t'es fait faire ça, hein ?

Ne s'attendant pas à se faire pointer la poitrine et le cou de la sorte, Gunji fit un sourire en coin. Cet énorme tatouage en forme de tribal était sa fierté. Il recouvrait son cou en entier, ainsi que ses épaules et une partie de son torse. Bien que l'autre homme ne pouvait le voir, il longeait également toute sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter au coccyx. Depuis le début de la guerre, les tatouages, ainsi que toute forme d'art, avaient été formellement interdits au pays. L'armée ne voulait, en aucun cas, que ses soldats aient la quelconque liberté d'expression. Ils devaient être comme des machines, c'est-à-dire ne pas avoir d'émotions, ni d'opinions. Une personne informée est dangereuse puisqu'elle peut soulever des foules et causer une rébellion. En exprimant ses pensées, cette même personne pouvait pousser les autres gens à se questionner, et, éventuellement, découvrir la vérité. Garder le peuple dans l'ignorance était la meilleure des choses à faire, et pour cela, il fallait se débarrasser de ceux qui étaient en état de nuire. Ainsi, tous les artistes, scientifiques et penseurs japonais furent emprisonnés à Osaka, attendant l'injection fatale.

Il y avait toutefois des personnes qui prenaient encore le risque de défier la loi et les autorités. Sans vouloir faire de propagandes, leur but était de montrer aux autres qu'un meilleur futur n'était pas une chose impossible à envisager. Les tatoueurs étaient pour la plupart des Chinois qui accostaient au port des îles Oki, en zone sudiste. Les conséquences que subissaient les gens qui les côtoyaient étaient des plus radicales, comme celle de l'exécution sur-le-champ par un général. Si un soldat tatoué et sa troupe se faisaient prendre par le camp adverse, tous seraient torturés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Les innocents devaient payer le prix pour tolérer les hors-la-loi parmi eux.

- T'as l'air surpris.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules :

- T'es encore plus fou que je le pensais.

Ricanant devant le commentaire, le blond haussa à son tour les épaules :

- Oki. Un gros Chinois. Une baise d'à peine quinze minutes et voilà le résultat.  
- Je m'attendais pas à mieux de ta part.

Il était sincère lorsqu'il disait cela. Évidemment, les paiements en nature étaient toujours acceptés dans le monde entier, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que si peu de gens aient encore une certaine fierté. Bien que les revenus d'un soldat n'étaient pas des plus élevés, personne, à moins de dépenser pour rien, n'avait besoin d'effectuer ses transactions avec son corps. Les seules personnes à le faire étaient les prostitués.

- J'suis pas une pute, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je sais seulement comment les gens fonctionnent. Ils te demandent un prix exorbitant, mais dès que tu baisses à peine tes pantalons, ils sont prêts à tout te donner gratuitement.

Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai : nombreux étaient ceux à être prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour assouvir leurs bas instincts.

- Peu importe ce que tu vas dire, je vais continuer de penser que t'en es une. Et t'es une pute moche, en plus.

* * *

La salle de réception était remplie d'hommes qui avaient l'air peu recommandables. La plupart d'entre eux étaient les hommes d'affaires clichés : crâne dégarni ou cheveux grisonnants, grosse moustache, ventre énorme, et fumant le cigare. Ils devaient tous avoir entre quarante et soixante ans. Nombreux étaient des Gaijins, probablement des Américains exilés en sol nippon. Ils portaient tous une alliance à l'annulaire de leur main droite, signe qu'ils étaient mariés et sûrement pères de famille. Ils devaient tous résider dans le Sud du pays, près des quartiers généraux de l'armée sudiste, à l'endroit où les affrontements n'ont jamais lieu. Peut-être avaient-ils même une propriété ailleurs, dans les îles du Pacifique. Toutefois, la totalité d'entre eux devaient, en cachette, fréquenter les bordels thaïlandais alors qu'ils prétendaient être en voyage d'affaires. Si Red Line District existait encore aujourd'hui, ils seraient, sans le moindre doute, les premiers à aller y faire du « shopping ». L'argent amène toujours la corruption.

À leur côté se trouvait ce qui semblait être des novices. Ils portaient aussi le complet, mais semblaient plus timides et plus jeunes. Certains se contentaient de demeurer près des plus vieux, comme si leur but était uniquement de faire bonne figure. De temps à autre, ils acquiesçaient subtilement ou faisaient mine de ricaner alors qu'ils devaient penser à autres choses. Des étudiants en stage, vraisemblablement. Des Gaijins, sinon ils seraient déjà trop occupés à tuer des Nordistes pour aller à l'université. Il était tout de même ironique que la plupart des entrepreneurs japonais étaient des étrangers, alors que les gens du peuple les méprisaient avec une haine sans pareil. Curieusement, la salle n'était remplie que d'hommes : aucune femme n'était présente. Elles devaient être demeurées au pays à s'occuper de leurs enfants et de la maison, alors que leur mari se payait du bon temps à l'étranger.

La salle de réception était encore plus impressionnante que la salle de conférence. Un gigantesque lustre doré pendait du plafond, éclairant la pièce de ses centaines de bougies. Des peintures célèbres ornaient les murs peints de blanc sur lesquels avait été collé un papier-peint représentant des formes baroques de couleur or. La table, ainsi que les chaises, étaient fabriquées de bois de merisier et avaient une finition parfaite. Coussinées de velours noir, les sièges avaient de subtiles gravures florales à leur base et sur leur dossier. Sur la table trônait un immense chandelier à plusieurs branches qui devait mesurer au moins un mètre de hauteur. Le tapis était le même qu'ailleurs dans le manoir : épais et rouge vin. Les rideaux avaient été tirés pour la nuit, fabriqués de lourd tissu rouge eux aussi, de petits motifs brodés en fil d'or servant de décoration pour les rendre plus agréables à la vue. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un foyer de bonne taille dans lequel crépitait un feu silencieux, les flammes léchant les bûches de bois. L'odeur alimentait toute la salle, lui donnant un air familier et accueillant. Des bouteilles de champagne et de saké avaient été apportées et servies aux invités dans des coupes fabriquées dans un matériau semblable à du cristal. Des petits paniers d'osier remplis de grignotines avaient été placés sur la table pour les plus affamés. Finalement, un gramophone ayant plus de deux siècles siégeait sur une table basse près du foyer, diffusant une musique grinçante mais nostalgique. Le disque avait peine à tourner et les fausses notes se faisaient souvent entendre. L'atmosphère de la pièce était semblable à celui du dix-neuvième siècle, accueillant et apaisant.

- Messieurs, je vous présente Kiriwar et Gunji, les deux hommes que j'ai choisi pour être les exterminateurs du tournoi.

Une trentaine de paires d'yeux curieux furent aussitôt braqués sur eux. Pendant quelques minutes, ils furent étudiés sous toutes leurs coutures. Tous les hommes furent d'abord surpris de leur grande taille, Kiriwar étant plus grand que son partenaire qui était lui-même beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne. Ensuite, leur stature fut examinée, les invités satisfaits de leur musculature elle aussi supérieure à la moyenne. Ils semblaient tous les deux en bonne santé à voir le teint de leur peau et l'éclat de leurs yeux. Bien que le blondinet se tenait le dos légèrement courbé, cela ne démontrait en aucun cas qu'il pouvait avoir des maux de dos fréquents. Tous approuvèrent que la cicatrice ornant le front du plus vieux lui donnait un air cruel et sans pitié, ce qui terrorisera les participants. Les allures immatures de Gunji pouvaient être trompeuses, ce qui était un autre point intéressant qu'ils approuvèrent. Ils furent ravis d'apprendre qu'aucun des deux ne consommait de drogues ou d'alcool sur base régulière, seulement Kiriwar qui fumait la cigarette. Vint le temps où ils furent questionnés sur leur grade dans l'armée. Leur patron s'empressa de répondre à leur place :

- Tous deux sont d'anciens soldats, nous pouvons donc être assurés que le travail sera bien exécuté.

Insatisfaits de cette réponse, les deux exterminateurs furent obligés de répondre précisément quelles étaient leurs fonctions. Le plus âgé fut le premier à répondre en dévoilant qu'il avait été général avant d'être promu au rang de brigadier général. Le plus jeune hésita un instant avant d'avouer qu'il était l'un des soldats d'élite de l'armée nordiste, ce qui surprit l'ensemble des invités : ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir l'un d'eux parmi eux. D'autant plus qu'il paraissait relativement jeune pour un soldat d'élite… Après s'être remis de leur surprise, un des hommes sembla remarquer quelque chose d'anormal chez le soldat en question :

- Dites-moi, monsieur Arbitro, croyez-vous que les participants seront enclins à obéir à un Gaijin ? Ne soyons point dupes : tout le monde ici présent sait que le peuple japonais méprisent les étrangers. Nous ne voulons pas revenir sur votre choix, mais nous sommes tout de même confrontés à un problème légèrement… épineux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Tout était devenu affreusement silencieux, comme si l'hôte de la soirée se sentait pris au dépourvu. Avait-il vraiment pensé à cette possibilité en engageant Gunji ? Non. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas posé la question. Bien qu'il ne ressemblait guère à un Asiatique, il aurait été possible qu'il en soit un, mais qu'il ait eu recours à plusieurs chirurgies, comme beaucoup le faisaient :

- Allons, allons, ne vous en faites point pour si peu. Je vous rappelle que la plupart d'entre vous êtes comme lui. Je suis certain qu'ils n'y verront que du feu.

L'homme qui avait posé la question sembla demeurer sceptique, mais ne dit rien de plus. Se contentant d'hausser les épaules, il se remit à regarder les deux exterminateurs qui n'avaient pas dit un mot. Si le jeune homme blond se sentait mal à l'aise, son compagnon semblait plus ennuyé que troublé. Les Japonais se détestaient entre eux, ils pouvaient bien détester le reste du monde aussi. Puis, presque craintivement, les invités se levèrent pour leur serrer chaleureusement la main, preuve qu'ils approuvaient le choix de leur confrère. Quelques paroles furent également échangées, mais sans plus. Il fallait désormais passer à autre chose, qui était, dans ce cas, le buffet qui leur était réservé. Les portes de la salle à manger furent ouvertes, leur permettant ainsi d'y pénétrer et de rejoindre la table qui leur avait été assignée. Lorsque la salle de réception fut vide, Gunji se permit de s'appuyer contre le mur en soupirant. La soirée allait être longue et pénible, d'autant plus d'être ennuyante. Le fixant du coin de l'œil, Kiriwar tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de rompre le silence :

- Tu vas pas bouffer ?

Ce fut au tour du blondinet de le regarder du coin de l'œil :

- Je doute qu'ils laissent un Gaijin manger dans la même salle qu'eux.  
- T'as qu'à t'en passer alors. J'suis vraiment content de pas en être un.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre celle dans laquelle les invités se trouvaient, laissant son compagnon derrière lui. Ce dernier soupira à nouveau, irrité par la façon dont les gens agissaient avec lui. Il servait son pays depuis plus de quinze ans, pourquoi était-ce si grave qu'il n'y soit pas né ? Il parlait la langue officielle sans le moindre accent, si ce n'était que celui des gens du Nord. En y repensant, il se dit que cela tenait presque du miracle que l'armée l'ait gardé. Il devait être un excellent soldat, ou bien les effectifs étaient de plus en plus difficiles à trouver.

Au bout d'un instant, une odeur alléchante vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant celle du poisson fumé que l'on utilisait parfois dans les sushis, pour les gens incapables de se faire à l'idée de manger du poisson crû. Des sushis servis avec du nattô (1). L'un de ses plats favoris. L'odeur des légumes crûs se mélangeait parfaitement avec celle du riz épicé et d'awamori (2), une boisson alcoolisée que tout Japonais se devait d'apprécier. D'autres plats plus exotiques avaient également été servis, comme un steak bien saignant, un confit de canard, et ce qui semblait être du caviar.

_- Hana yori dango (__3)_…

Écoutant son estomac qui criait famine depuis que la délicieuse odeur lui était parvenue, il laissa tomber ses questionnements pour se rendre à la salle dans laquelle le repas était servi. La plupart des places ayant déjà été prises, il n'eut pas le choix de s'asseoir entre deux hommes d'âge respectable qui discutaient tout en riant. Lorsqu'ils le virent prendre place sur la chaise vacante, ils lui firent un sourire sincère tout en continuant leur discussion :

- Alors c'est toi que Arbitro a choisi comme exterminateur à Igura ?  
- Hm-mmm.  
- Mais dis-moi, mon garçon. Tu as l'air relativement jeune pour un tel boulot. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?  
- Vingt-cinq ans.  
- Oh, Sainte-Russie, tu pourrais être mon fils… ! Arbitro serait-il inconscient à ce point ?

Gunji se sentit figer aussitôt qu'il entendit ce nom :

_Babouchka ? Où est Maht ?_

_Mon pauvre petit… elle est retournée au royaume de Dieu…_

Ces souvenirs étaient si flous mais si vifs en même temps qu'il en demeura complètement abasourdi. Il voyait défiler dans sa tête une épaisse forêt, une clairière dans laquelle le ciel semblait toujours dégagé, le visage d'une femme effrayée couvert de sang…

- Gamin, est-ce que ça va ? Hey, gamin, tu m'entends ?

Une main secouait frénétiquement son épaule alors que les deux hommes qui discutaient ensemble le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Mal à l'aise, le blondinet resserra le nœud de sa cravate, se trouvant affreusement stupide :

- Oh, oui, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi… !

À cet instant, le repas ne lui semblait plus du tout appétissant. À contrecœur, il mangea son nattô ainsi que ses sushis au jambon fumé arrosés de wasabi (4), prenant de temps à autre une petite gorgée de son awamori pour aider les aliments ingérés à mieux passer dans son estomac noué. En guise de dessert, il ne mangea que deux onigiri (5), le riz gluant lui levant le cœur. Rapidement, il s'excusa auprès des deux hommes et se leva, jetant les restants de son repas à la poubelle. Sortant rapidement de la salle, il s'appuya contre un mur dans le corridor, essayant de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il si mal réagi ? Ce n'était pas du tout son style de se sentir angoissé pour si peu. Regardant autour de lui, il se dit qu'il serait plus calme dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire. Une fois assis sur son lit, il soupira longuement.

_Surtout ne va pas dans la forêt la nuit !_

_Babouchka, tu t'en fais pour rien !_

_Mais c'est parce que je t'aime._

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à son passé. Il était d'ailleurs incapable d'associer un quelconque évènement aux images qui défilaient dans son esprit. Que voulaient dire ces scènes ? Il avait beau chercher, essayer de se souvenir, c'était en vain. S'il était incapable d'identifier ces souvenirs, cela voudrait probablement dire qu'ils étaient de moindre importance. Toutefois, si tel était le cas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en était si affecté. Décidé à se changer les idées, il ouvrit l'unique fenêtre se trouvant dans la pièce, appuyant ses coudes sur le rebord pour regarder le ciel. Il était complètement dégagé, permettant à la lune de baigner les ténèbres de sa douce lumière jaunâtre et aux étoiles de scintiller. Le chant des criquets était perceptible, rappelant que la nature, malgré la guerre, survivait et ne changeait pas ses habitudes. La voûte céleste, parsemée ça et là de petits points brillants, semblait vouloir faire comprendre aux gens que, peu importe leur race et leurs croyances, le ciel qu'ils regardaient était le même que celui que leurs ennemis regardaient aussi. Bien qu'il avait toujours su qu'une nuit calme n'était jamais bon signe, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était en sécurité à l'intérieur de cet immense manoir. Cela le surprit puisqu'il était certain qu'un tel sentiment ne pouvait plus être éprouvé. Peut-être que les choses iraient pour le mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, morveux ?

Sursautant légèrement, il quitta son poste d'observation pour voir Kiriwar se tenir dans le cadre de la porte, une cigarette pendant au coin de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien du tout.

Il ne manquait plus que cela, que l'on vienne le voir sans raison apparente. N'ayant guère envie d'argumenter, il se contenta de laisser son regard descendre le long de son corps, histoire de mieux le détailler. Vêtu d'un complet noir avec cravate, il avait plutôt belle allure pour un homme de son âge. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir, de toute façon ? Son visage était ridé, mais cela ne voulait rien dire : en temps de guerre, tout le monde vieillit bien avant qu'ils le devraient. Ses traits étaient durs, lui donnant plutôt l'air d'un criminel que d'un homme d'affaires. Ou encore, un criminel se faisant prendre pour un homme d'affaires afin de mener à terme ses activités illégales. Un criminel qui cacherait une arme à feu sous son bras afin de tuer tous ceux s'opposant à lui. Ses canines pointues lui donnaient un air menaçant, renforçant sa thèse de Yakuza. Ayant peine à se tenir dans le cadre de la porte à cause de son impressionnante taille, il s'invita dans la chambre avant de se poster devant la fenêtre, la brise caressant gentiment ses cheveux noirs déjà en bataille. Son regard avait quelque chose de mystérieux, presque effrayant. Habituellement, un regard bleuté reflète une certaine froideur, alors que des yeux bruns procurent un sentiment chaleureux. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas avec lui : ses yeux noirs semblaient dépourvus de toute humanité et de bienfaisance. Pour cette raison, ce n'était pas étonnant que Arbitro l'ait choisi comme exterminateur : personne n'aurait le courage de supporter son regard.

- T'as l'air d'une gamine coiffé comme ça.

Gunji ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse à nouveau la parole, et encore moins qu'il le commente sur son accoutrement. Certes, il avait pris le temps de bien se coiffer pour ne pas faire honte à son patron : les longues mèches de cheveux qui tombaient habituellement sur son front et qui cachaient ses yeux avaient été renvoyées vers l'arrière et étaient retenues à l'aide de sept petites pinces rouges. Placées de la sorte, il était possible de voir que ses oreilles étaient percées à sept endroits, en particulier dans le croquant. Il avait même pris le temps de colorer ses ongles de vernis noir, rappelant la mode gothique du début du siècle. Avec son front dégagé, il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune et un peu plus féminin. Ses vêtements ajustés le faisaient passer pour moins négligé, contrairement aux vêtements de grande taille qu'il portait habituellement.

- Le repas est déjà fini ?  
- Essaie pas de changer de sujet, gamine.

Le plus vieux des deux quitta son poste près de la fenêtre pour s'approcher du jeune homme blond, son visage complètement dépourvu d'émotions. Celui se trouvant assis sur le lit ne put s'empêcher de froncer un sourcil, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien jouer. Lorsqu'il se trouva à moins d'un mètre de lui, il le saisit fortement par les cheveux, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser. Le lit craqua alors que Gunji se retint de tomber en posant une main sur le matelas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il se rendit rapidement compte que la poigne se voulait d'être saisissante, sans pour autant être violente.

- Tu peux te compter chanceux que je t'accorde de l'attention : je devrais t'ignorer puisque t'es un Gaijin.  
- Ah… ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je pense que je préfèrerais que tu m'ignores… !

Il était plus sincère qu'il le paraissait : il n'avait pas envie de jouer la comédie ce soir. En temps normal, il s'en serait probablement donné à cœur-joie pour procurer un faux sentiment de confiance à l'autre. Cette fois était cependant différente. Il avait la tête ailleurs depuis que les paroles de cette vieille dame étaient revenues le hanter. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu se fâcher contre Kiriwar et le frapper à certains endroits pour le faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de ses propositions perverses. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie que tout cela se termine en bataille dans sa propre chambre, alors que son patron et ses invités célébraient quelque chose d'important un étage plus bas. Rapidement, la fermeture-éclair de son compagnon fut descendue alors que la main de l'homme en question alla chercher ce qu'il croyait être dû au blondinet. Sans attendre, il le saisit fortement à la mâchoire, posant son pouce ainsi que son majeur derrière ses molaires pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur en poussant un gémissement.

- Arrête de penser à ta mère et suce-moi, pauvre con… !

Gunji se fit aussitôt enfouir le membre dans le fond de la gorge sans pour autant s'étouffer, ravalant uniquement un léger mal de cœur. Docilement, il se mit à effectuer le geste que l'autre homme attendait, sa main toujours placée sur l'édredon pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, son autre étant occupée à le caresser à d'autres endroits. De temps à autre, il pouvait sentir l'étreinte dans ses cheveux se resserrer, lui arrachant quelques grognements de mécontentement. Les gens s'étant retrouvés dans pareilles situations avec lui avaient toujours ressenti le besoin d'effectuer ce geste qu'il détestait avec passion. La tête immobilisée de la sorte, il était incapable de bouger comme il le désirait ou même de se reculer pour reprendre son souffle. Au début, les hommes qui lui avaient réclamé de telles faveurs avaient été cléments, lui permettant de ne pas les prendre au complet et de se contenter d'utiliser sa langue. Seulement, il tomba un jour sur un général que les autres soldats considéraient comme étant extrêmement exigeant envers ses partenaires. Le général en question remarqua immédiatement le jeune blond aux yeux pâles qui n'avait pas abaissé le regard lorsqu'il l'avait longuement fixé dans les yeux. Le soir même, le jeune militaire reçut une visite à laquelle il s'attendait, ayant remarqué comment l'homme l'avait dévoré du regard. Il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, toutefois, il savait très bien que cette fois-ci serait différente des autres. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le goût âpre du liquide coulant dans le fond de sa gorge sembla raviver encore plus son mal de cœur. Les va-et-vient qu'il effectuait n'avaient rien de convaincants et manquaient de conviction, mais Kiriwar ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Peut-être était-il moins exigeant qu'il le pensait, aussi. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes à n'entendre que des gémissements étouffés dans la pièce, l'érection fut retirée de la bouche de l'exterminateur aussi rapidement qu'elle y fut enfouie. Légèrement confus, il ne put réprimer une grimace lorsqu'il se fit éjaculer en plein visage. Tout en se léchant les lèvres, il marmonna pour lui-même :

- Typiquement japonais (6)…

Cette remarque fit ricaner l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Aller, gamin, sans remord.

Son partenaire se contenta de grogner fortement avant de le repousser pour pouvoir descendre du lit. Il en profita pour lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil, remarquant qu'il s'était allumé une nouvelle cigarette qui, comme la précédente, pendait au bout de ses lèvres. Se tournant vers le miroir, il entreprit de se nettoyer le visage du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement, il n'en avait reçu que très peu dans les cheveux et ce qui s'y était logé fut rapidement retiré. Il en profita également pour replacer correctement ses pinces rouges.

- Tsk, va au diable.

Lançant un dernier regard haineux à son compagnon de travail, Gunji sortit de sa chambre, un peu frustré sans pour autant être ébranlé par ce qui venait de se produire. Évidemment, ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers cette « Sainte-Russie » dont l'homme avait fait mention plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perplexe. De ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir, la Russie était un énorme pays qui se trouvait autant en Europe et en Asie. Elle était même accessible par le Japon si l'on naviguait vers le Nord à partir de l'Hokkaido. Cependant, quel était le rapport avec lui ? Certes, il était évident qu'il n'était pas Japonais puisqu'il n'avait rien d'une personne nippone. Peut-être avait-il vu le jour en Russie ? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi n'en avait-il pas le moindre souvenir ? La simple évocation de ce nom l'avait fait très mal réagir : s'il s'était déjà rendu de ce pays, il serait normal qu'il s'en souvienne le moindrement. Les Russes ne parlaient-ils pas une autre langue que le japonais, de toute façon ? Cela était fort probable, or, il ne parlait aucune autre langue que celle du pays du soleil levant. Certains mots étrangers lui revenaient à l'esprit mais cela n'avait rien d'anormal : il se souvenait très bien des quelques notions d'allemand qu'il avait apprises auparavant. Plusieurs généraux de l'armée avaient fait mention de ce pays nordique alors qu'il était toujours dans l'armée, et cela n'avait jamais eu un tel impact sur lui. Ils ne cessaient de dire que les deux pays avaient toujours été entre de bons termes, alors pourquoi être pétrifié en entendant ce mot ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il oublia rapidement ses questionnements en entendant de la musique provenir de la salle de réception. Lorsqu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce en question, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire. Les grandes tables sur lesquelles le repas fut servi avaient été placées le long des murs pour assurer le plus de place possible. Au fond de la pièce, à l'endroit où le buffet avait pris place quelques heures plus tôt, un orchestre composé d'une cinquante de personnes jouait des mélodies propices à la danse et à la bonne humeur. Plusieurs personnes dansaient sur la piste de danse improvisée, alors que les plus timides se contentaient de savourer un verre de martini entre deux éclats de rire. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, ce qui encouragea Gunji à s'approcher. Sans se faire remarquer, il se versa un verre de ce qui semblait être un cocktail alcoolisé tout en observant les gens. Le liquide était d'un orange presque fluorescent, semblable à celui des panneaux de signalisation qui ornaient la ville de Tokyo. Il plaça une petite tranche de citron sur le rebord du contenant ainsi qu'une ombrelle de papier décorative dans le liquide. Garni ainsi, son breuvage ressemblait à ce que les gens sirotent dans le Sud alors qu'ils se font dorés sous les chauds rayons du soleil… Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres du rebord pour goûter à ce nectar digne de celui bu dans les Caraïbes. Malgré l'apparence coquette de l'ensemble, il ne put réprimer une grimace en goûtant au liquide qui était beaucoup trop sucré et qui goûtait à peine l'alcool. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, tous les gens présents à cette soirée étaient des personnes en âge de pouvoir boire de l'eau-de-vie. Bien que la boisson laissait à désirer, il la termina avant de se servir quelques onigiris dans une assiette de carton. Plusieurs collations et desserts avaient été placés dans un grand plateau d'argent sur la même table que le cocktail amer, que ce soit des biscuits français ou des croustilles. Les aliments chocolatés constituaient la majeur partie des grignotines, passant des truffes au fudge aux brownies d'antan, sans oublier l'irrésistible chocolat noir. Cela prouvait, une fois de plus, que la plupart des invités était des étrangers, la plupart des Japonais n'étant pas friands du cacao.

La nourriture servie était toutefois d'excellente qualité comparée à celle dont se nourrissent les soldats de l'armée. Les légumes étaient toujours sous forme de purée, que ce soit des carottes, du brocoli ou même des pommes de terre. Les fruits constituaient les desserts et étaient provenaient souvent de mauvaises récoltes. Ainsi, la chair des pommes était généralement trouée par les vers et tachetée de souillures brunes. Les pêches n'étaient pas mures, tout comme les raisins. Les fruits exotiques comme l'orange et la banane ne faisaient pas partie des menus, étant plutôt réservés aux gens fortunés qui avaient les moyens de pouvoir les acheter. La viande était de piètre qualité de sorte à ce que les cuisiniers la faisaient noircir pour que cela passe inaperçu. L'eau était la seule boisson offerte, que ce soit pour le déjeuner, le dîner ou le souper. Il était interdit pour les soldats de se plaindre ou de se lever de table avant d'avoir complètement terminé son repas. Si cela se produisait, le jeune homme en question était privé de toute nourriture pendant cinq jours, ayant uniquement droit à ses trois verres d'eau quotidien. Ainsi, tout le monde s'assurait à ce qu'il ne reste pas la moindre miette dans leur assiette avant de se lever, ne voulant pas devoir s'entraîner intensivement le ventre vide. Les généraux se permettaient cependant de manger des aliments plus consistants comme des sushis et du poisson frais, et même de boire du saké de temps à autre. Certains faisaient exprès de manger de savoureux desserts devant leurs soldats, histoire de se moquer d'eux en les voyant saliver. Selon eux, il était normal qu'ils puissent manger de la meilleure nourriture puisqu'ils occupaient d'importants grades dans l'armée. En s'échappant d'une telle dictature, Gunji put se permettre de manger à sa faim et ce qu'il aimait. Lors de son arrivé à Tokyo, il dépensa énormément d'argent en mets servis dans les restaurants. Ces endroits ne servaient aucunement des repas de la fine cuisine japonaise mais étaient de bien meilleure qualité que ce que servait l'armée. Les restaurants de sushi étaient ses préférés puisqu'il aimait bien voir l'énorme variété de saveurs offertes défilée devant ses yeux sur un petit tapis roulant. L'une des serveuses à l'un de ces restaurants était une jeune femme de son âge avec laquelle il pouvait passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la guerre qui ravageait le pays. Elle se nommait Yoko et travaillait pour amasser assez d'argent pour déménager quelque part en Europe et échapper à cet énorme massacre. Contrairement à la plupart des Japonais, elle était très ouverte d'esprit, s'intéressant aux cultures et aux traditions étrangères. Elle fut d'ailleurs très heureuse de faire la connaissance d'un Gaijin au physique opposé du sien, ses cheveux étant noir de jais et ses yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Après lui avoir fait part de ses plans d'être exterminateur au tournoi d'Igura, Gunji lui promit qu'il reviendrait un jour la voir pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau discuter ensemble jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de telles promesses aux gens qu'il connaissait à peine, mais il savait que Yoko était différente des autres. Ses sentiments étaient sincères, d'autant plus qu'elle était une personne des plus déterminées. S'il avait voulu s'amouracher de quelqu'un, cette jeune femme aurait été, sans aucun doute possible, l'une des meilleures candidates à ce poste.

Ses expériences particulières avec les hommes plus âgés que lui avaient fait en sorte qu'il ne recherchait pas la moindre relation stable avec qui que ce soit. Il avait souvent entendu dire par d'autres soldats qu'il était inutile de s'engager dans un rapport amoureux en temps de guerre puisque l'avenir était des plus incertains. Selon eux, les chances de revoir l'être cher étaient presque nulles, ajoutant un élément de plus sur leur liste de pertes émotionnelles. Les jeunes gens étaient peu enclins à se fréquenter entre eux puisqu'ils étaient enrôlés très jeunes dans l'armée et qu'ils étaient fortement encouragés à mettre de côté tout sentiment humain, que ce soit envers leurs pairs ou non. Le jeune homme blond se souvenait toujours de son compagnon d'armes qui écrivait des lettres à sa copine à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps libre. Il lui avait raconté qu'il comptait déserter l'armée pour retourner rejoindre sa copine à Tokyo et pour ensuite s'échapper du pays par voie navale. Cette dernière lui avait un jour fait parvenir une brève note lui annonçant qu'elle attendait un enfant, le hâtant, en quelques sortes, de prendre la fuite plus rapidement que prévu. Ce fut ce qu'il fit. La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps et le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Très lentement et sans faire le moindre bruit, le jeune soldat sortit de son sac de couchage, un couteau ainsi qu'un petit pistolet accrochés après la ceinture de son pantalon, au cas où. Tout le monde était profondément endormi, aussi n'eut-il pas le moindre problème à sortir de la grande tente. Dehors, la rosée venait à peine de tomber et les oiseaux gazouillaient déjà. L'été était sur le point d'arriver. Toujours très prudemment, il mit ses bottes et son sac de voyage sur son dos tout en tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Une brise d'air frais caressa doucement son visage, l'aidant à s'apaiser et à prendre confiance en lui. Serrant les poings, il n'hésita pas à se mettre à courir pour que la distance entre lui et le campement se fasse rapidement de plus en plus grande. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de se retourner que déjà, une balle lui avait traversé le crâne et lui avait fait exploser la cervelle. Son corps tomba comme une véritable pierre sur l'herbe encore mouillé de rosée, le teintant à certains endroits de liquide rouge. Les généraux savaient très bien que nombreux étaient ceux souhaitant quitter leur carrière militaire. Ils savaient exactement comment distinguer ceux qui comptaient s'échapper et surtout, comment les punir. Quitter l'armée était comme la trahir. Pour cela, ceux qui osaient commettre ou même penser à un tel geste n'étaient rien d'autre que des traîtres et ne valaient guère mieux que l'ennemi. Ainsi, la seule punition qu'ils méritaient était la mort, sans possibilité de parlementer ou de s'expliquer. Dans certains cas extrêmement rares, un soldat pouvait réussir à s'enfuir sans jamais se faire attraper et commencer une nouvelle vie. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, cependant. Seuls les généraux et ceux au-dessus d'eux pouvaient se permettre d'abandonner leur titre sans en subir les sévères conséquences.

- Tiens, Gunji. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'amuses bien ?

S'il n'avait pas eu un morceau d'onigiri dans la bouche, il aurait probablement poussé un cri de surprise tellement il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main lui serrer l'épaule. Se retournant vivement et d'un air ahuri, il se dépêcha d'avaler ce qu'il mastiquait pour répondre à son interlocuteur :

- Oh, « monsieur » Arbitro… tu m'as fait peur.  
- J'ai bien peur que cela ne réponde pas à ma question…  
- Oh… Hmm, oui, je m'amuse.  
- Kiriwar n'est pas avec toi ?  
- A-t-il vraiment l'air d'être avec moi ?

L'homme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger ricanement devant cette réponse cinglante et sarcastique. Bien que plutôt jeune, ce gamin semblait avoir un énorme potentiel. Toutefois, ce qui le rendait encore plus intéressant était le fait qu'il n'était pas de nationalité japonaise. Avec ses cheveux un peu plus foncés que la couleur du blé et sa peau d'une pâleur remarquable, il était aussi évident qu'il n'était pas natif du continent non plus. Ce qui était étrange, par contre, était le fait qu'il parlait la langue officielle sans difficulté ni accent, si ce n'était que celui typique des gens du Nord. L'immigration était interdite au pays depuis de nombreuses années, aussitôt que la guerre éclata. Les deux opposants tenaient fermement à ce que ce conflit demeure entre eux, ne voulant pas que des étrangers s'interposent. Évidemment, à cette époque, personne ne savait que cette guerre civile allait durer plus de dix ans et que les pertes seraient beaucoup plus importantes que les gains. À présent, le nombre de militaires dans les deux armées avait chuté de moitié, laissant sous-entendre qu'un peu d'aide de l'extérieur ne serait pas de refus. Seulement, plus personne n'était enclin à les aider. Comment ce Gaijin avait-t-il pu pénétrer au pays si son passeport indiquait qu'il était d'une autre nationalité ? Évidemment, une pareille loi ne touchait pas les hommes d'affaires qui étaient toujours les bienvenus en sol nippon. Seulement, il était évident que le blondinet n'était pas un homme d'affaires, ni une personne riche. Peut-être ses parents avaient-ils été des gens influents pour la société et que cela leur avait permis de s'installer ici ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ?  
- Je repensais uniquement au fait que toi et moi, nous sommes pareils.  
- Excuse-moi ?  
- Cela ne me dérange pas que tu sois un Gaijin. J'en suis moi-même un.  
- C'était évident.

Cela expliquait, en quelques sortes, pourquoi l'homme n'avait pas été réticent à l'engager malgré sa nationalité étrangère. Né d'une famille cajun américaine, ses ancêtres avaient tous été originaires des Etats-Unis, jusqu'à ce que ses parents déménagent au Japon quelques années avant la destruction de leur pays natal. La famille Deslande était propriétaire d'une compagnie de jets privés qui faisait affaires autant à l'international qu'en Amérique. La majorité de leur clientèle provenait cependant de l'Extrême-Orient, raison pour laquelle ils décidèrent de déménager dans le pays du soleil levant. En peu de temps, ils se firent une fortune considérable, provoquant la fermeture d'autres compagnies œuvrant dans le même domaine qu'eux. En Asie, ils étaient la référence par excellence dans leur domaine. Le premier ministre du Japon se déplaçait dans leurs jets lorsqu'il devait se rendre à l'étranger. Même Kim Jong Il avait pris place dans ces engins et n'avait eu que de bons commentaires pour eux. En très peu de temps, le couple et leurs investissements connurent une importante renommée. À leur décès, ils léguèrent tout à leur fils unique, cet homme bizarre qui se faisait appeler « Arbitro », surnom à la sonorité francophone qui démontrait son origine cajun. N'ayant pas un sens pour les affaires, il vendit une très grosse partie de la compagnie à de riches Japonais, gardant pour lui tous les profits et toute la fortune que ses parents avaient accumulés avec les années, ainsi que quelques actions. Malgré cette énorme transaction le dépossédant de cet important bien familial, il continua tout de même d'être très respecté parmi les investisseurs et les hommes d'affaires nippons.

Cependant, comme la plupart des gens ayant beaucoup de biens monétaires, la famille Deslande n'était pas blanche comme neige. Elle ne touchait pas au crime organisé, n'oeuvrait pas dans le domaine du trafic de drogue et n'avait pas la moindre addiction à l'alcool et aux jeux d'argent. Elle avait toutefois un goût prononcé pour les choses déviantes. Étant propriétaires d'une compagnie de jets privés, il était normal que les deux parents voyagent sans cesse d'un pays à l'autre pour se faire connaître et offrir ses services. Ils en profitaient toutefois pour faire du tourisme sexuel, rapportant à leur hôtel ou même à leur domicile de jeunes garçons qu'ils avaient leurrés. Ces derniers devenaient, en quelques sortes, des esclaves sexuels et étaient traités comme de vulgaires animaux de cirque, nourris que quelques fois par semaine avec de la nourriture pour chien et de vieux restants de table. Battus, violés, humiliés et parfois torturés, les deux adultes se servaient même de certains d'entre eux pour alimenter les forums de discussion sur la pédophilie infantile, les galeries de photos ainsi que les espaces de téléchargement de vidéo. Évidemment, tout cela était payant, ce qui vint remplir encore plus les coffres déjà bien garnis de la famille. Leur fils fut initié très jeune à ce genre de pratiques. Il était fréquent que ses parents lui demandent de photographier ou de filmer ces enfants alors que les deux adultes étaient en plein ébat avec eux. Il leur est même arrivé, quelques fois, de lui demander de se mêler à eux en lui promettant que s'il le faisait, il serait fortement récompensé. Ils commencèrent par lui donner la permission de les maltraiter comme il le désirait, que ce soit en les ruant de coups ou leur crachant au visage. Parfois, il faisait exprès de manger de délicieux desserts devant eux pour les narguer, sachant très bien qu'ils ne mangeaient pas à leur faim et que ce qu'ils mangeaient était répugnant. Il lui arriva également de les humilier en les forçant à baiser ses souliers avant de leur administrer un coup de pied sur le nez. Il alla même jusqu'à uriner sur l'un de ces enfants qui refusait de lui obéir, le forçant à se lécher le visage par la suite pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui. Peu à peu, ce genre de pratique se mit à faire partie de son quotidien, si bien qu'à ce jour, il poursuivait toujours la tradition familiale.

Avant d'être un véritable psychotique, Arbitro était avant tout un scientifique émérite. Il avait fréquenté les universités les plus réputées d'Asie, obtenant de parfaits résultats dans tous les champs se rapportant aux sciences, que ce soit les mathématiques, la chimie ou la physique. De nombreux prix et méritas lui avaient été décernés. Il obtint son baccalauréat sans le moindre effort, de même que sa maîtrise ainsi que son doctorat. Ses enseignements voyaient en lui un véritable génie. Un tel don n'avait cependant pas uniquement que du positif pour le jeune Américain. Très tôt, il se lassa des études, n'ayant jamais personne avec qui il aurait pu concurrencer. À cause de cela, il se mit à penser que tous les gens étaient de véritables imbéciles et que le monde n'avait guère besoin de personnes stupides. Il voulait plutôt que les gens lui ressemblent, qu'ils soient intelligents comme lui, en plus de remplir ses critères de beauté et posséder la même fierté que la sienne. L'amour de son pays était quelque chose de très important à ses yeux : ses parents, ayant été d'éternels conservateurs, lui avaient souvent répété que mourir pour son pays était certainement la plus gratifiante des morts. Ce qui était encore plus important, toutefois, était de servir loyalement sa nation. À cause de cela, il développa un immense respect pour les militaires qui étaient prêts à mourir pour défendre leur patrie. Ces gens ne méritaient pas de mourir même si mourir dans de telles conditions était très honorable. Suite à cela, une idée se mit à germer dans son esprit, qui se concrétisa sous le nom du projet Nicole.

Ce projet visait à développer une race d'humains et de soldats parfaits sous tous les points, que ce soit physique et psychologique. Le soldat parfait verrait ses capacités au combat accrues et tuerait sans le moindre remord et la moindre difficulté ses adversaires. Cependant, pour que cela puisse être possible, il fallait étudier et trouver un moyen d'altérer l'ADN humain. Pour se faire, le nucléon, partie centrale du code génétique, devait être mélangé à une minuscule molécule développée par des scientifiques coréens. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'une opération tout simplement impossible. Cela n'arrêta pourtant pas Arbitro. Étudiant les composants de la dite molécule, il réussit à la décomposer de ses éléments chimiques qui permettraient la création de la suprématie humaine. Sans tarder, il se mit au travail, incorporant dans un mélange d'eau de chaux les éléments nécessaires issus de la molécule. Le résultat avait l'apparence d'un quelconque liquide transparent et légèrement opaque. Pour en facilité l'utilisation et la distribution, il fut placé dans de petites fioles de la taille d'un pouce et baptisé « Rain » à cause de son apparence semblable à de l'eau. Lorsque consommée, Rain avait des effets semblables aux stéroïdes, augmentant considérablement les facultés physiques et mentales de son utilisateur. Distribuée sous forme de drogue, elle était consommée partout au Japon, que ce soit dans l'armée sudiste ou dans l'armée nordiste.

Suite à sa création, Arbitro toucha un énorme montant d'argent qu'il versa au gouvernement ainsi qu'aux deux armées pour que le monopole de la drogue au pays lui revienne, de sorte à ce que Rain soit le seul narcotique à pouvoir être utilisé. Ainsi, la consommation ainsi que la distribution de toute autre drogue furent formellement interdites. Ce que beaucoup de gens ignoraient, toutefois, était que cet antidote miracle était loin d'être parfait et était encore très expérimental. Toute personne qui la consommait s'exposait aux risques de nombreux effets secondaires comme de violents maux de tête, d'intenses douleurs à la poitrine, des pertes de conscience et, si elle n'était pas suffisamment diluée, la mort. Il s'agissait d'un couteau à double tranchant : plus la concentration était forte, plus les effets étaient instantanés et remarquables, mais plus élevé était le risque d'y rester. Son concepteur en fut avisé mais insista que Rain n'était pas responsable de ces nombreux décès, qu'il s'agissait de facteurs complètement différents. Bien qu'il jouait à l'innocent, cela lui était complètement égal de voir que sa création pouvait entraîner la mort. Si les gens n'étaient pas assez forts physiquement et psychologiquement pour pouvoir subir les effets secondaires, ils étaient tout simplement trop faibles pour être de ce monde. Il leur rendait même service en les aidant à abréger leur calvaire. La douleur était quelque chose qui le laissant complètement indifférent. Sa famille lui avait enseigné que les gens doivent apprendre par la douleur et appliquait parfaitement cette doctrine. Avoir vu souffrir de nombreux enfants ne fit que l'aider à se solidifier. Avec le temps, il avait même développé un certain penchant pour. Le tournoi d'Igura avait été organisé par son mépris pour la faiblesse et son faible pour la violence et le sang. Pour rendre tout cela intéressant aux yeux des potentiels concurrents, le multimillionnaire promit un prix de cinq millions de yens au grand gagnant, espérant ainsi attirer le plus de gens possible.

Tout cela était fait dans son propre intérêt. En organisant un événement de ce genre, il serait possible pour lui de continuer ses recherches sur le développement de Rain. La drogue serait distribuée par ses employés aux participants qui seraient ensuite mis sous observation. De cette façon, il sera beaucoup plus facile d'en noter les défauts et les réussites. Les perdants ainsi que les tricheurs seraient capturés par les officiels et apportés à la demeure de l'organisateur pour connaître leur sort futur. Beaucoup d'options s'offraient dans un pareil cas. Il pouvait les garder dans les sous-sols de son manoir pour tester des versions alternatives et expérimentales du précieux narcotique, ou, s'ils étaient de son goût, ils pourraient toujours devenir ses « animaux de compagnie ». Évidemment, l'homme était très difficile en ce qui s'agissait de beauté humaine et ne garderait uniquement que ceux qui lui tomberaient dans l'œil. L'unique chose qui était assurée était que les perdants ne reverraient jamais la lumière du jour, ni même les étoiles de la nuit.

- Tu n'es pas Américain comme moi, cependant. D'où viens-tu exactement ?  
- Ça m'importe peu. J'ai grandi ici alors je me considère comme étant Japonais.  
- Tu as l'âme d'un véritable Nordiste, c'est le moins que je puisse dire.

Gunji ne put s'empêcher de froncer un sourcil devant une pareille remarque. Que connaissait-il exactement des Nordistes, puisqu'il était évident qu'il appartenait au camp sudiste ? D'autant plus que, dorénavant, le jeune blond avait pris la décision de demeurer neutre dans ce conflit auquel il ne comprenait rien du tout. Comme pour le sortir de son malaise, les lumières de la salle diminuèrent d'intensité jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit baignée d'un pâle éclairage, comme s'il était produit par des dizaines de chandelles. Le piano ne tarda pas à entamer un bref solo qui annonçait une reposante ballade. Puis, une jeune femme apparut, se mettant à chanter d'une voix cristalline. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir : sa robe, ses collants, ses souliers ainsi que le voile qui couvrait ses cheveux étaient de cette teinte. Cependant, sa chevelure était d'un brun chocolat et sa peau très pâle, comme pour contraster avec ses habits. Sa main droite était posée sur sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle chantait, ses yeux pétillant de passion et d'émotion. En la voyant, Arbitro fit un léger sourire en coin. Nishikawa Saya. Un jeune espoir de la chanson âgée de vingt-cinq ans native de Matsuyama, dans le Sud du pays. Malgré son âge adulte, sa voix était semblable à celle d'un enfant, donnant un air très innocent à ses mélodies. Toutefois, ses textes, écrits par elle-même, étaient d'une maturité choquante qui surprenaient chaque personne les entendant. Bien que toute forme d'art avait été interdite dans tout le Japon et même partout dans le monde, l'organisateur d'Igura avait pris la jeune femme sous son aile, finançant ses projets et l'aidant à se produire partout au pays. Ses messages étaient annonciateurs d'espoir, annonciateurs d'un espoir qui ne pourra jamais se concrétiser. Ce fut pour cette raison que l'Américain investit dans ses talents. Il savait que ses chansons toucheraient tous les gens qui les entendraient, mais que personne ne sera jamais prêt à baisser les armes à cause d'une jeune fille qui semblait vivre dans un monde différent du leur. D'ailleurs, l'une des deux armées attendrait que l'autre jette les armes, et ce serait pareil pour la deuxième. Faire de faux espoirs aux gens était la meilleure façon et la plus facile de les détruire.

- Il s'agit de son plus récent titre, « _Chi ni Kaeru__ (7)_ ». Gageons que le pays entier sera très touché par ces paroles.  
- Hmph, elle devrait elle-même revenir sur Terre en premier, si tu veux mon avis…  
- Ne dis pas de telles choses, Gunji. Je ne t'imaginais pas si pessimiste.  
- Je suis réaliste.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les minces lèvres d'Arbitro : il avait gagné en quelques sortes le pari qu'il s'était fait avec lui-même. Il se devait cependant de continuer de jouer le jeu pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Sans attendre, il tendit gracieusement la main à son employé, toujours en souriant :

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

L'employé en question écarquilla les yeux au point où il crût qu'ils allaient sortir de leur propre orbite. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle proposition, le laissant complètement bouche-bée. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment dansé de sa vie, surtout pas accompagné d'une seconde personne. À ses yeux, il s'agissait de quelque chose de légèrement romantique, ce dont il n'était pas du tout friand. Histoire de mettre un terme à son hésitation, son patron lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste de danse improvisée. Une seconde main vint rapidement se poser dans son dos et son partenaire lui fit signe de faire la même chose, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine timidité. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à faire quelques pas, la jeune chanteuse s'arrêta, laissant une vingtaine de flûtes et de violons produire un long solo au son féerique. La musique avait quelque chose de complètement abasourdissant qui ne laissa personne indifférent. En fermant les yeux, n'importe qui aurait pu avoir l'impression qu'un tel son provenait d'un rêve. Le rythme était revigorant et mélancolique, diffusant une sorte de nostalgie dans la salle toute entière. Les gens qui se trouvaient sur la piste s'arrêtèrent de danser et se reculèrent pour mieux regarder leur hôte valser avec un jeune homme aux allures un peu féminines, se tenant à une proximité très sensuelle l'un de l'autre. Le chant des instruments était digne de celui d'un conte de fée, venant amplifier l'image de beauté et de perfection que diffusaient les deux danseurs. La scène était semblable à celle des vieux films américains datant du siècle dernier.

_- How corny…_

Un homme d'affaires quelconque ne put se retenir de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui, se retournant vivement pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il reconnut immédiatement le deuxième exterminateur engagé par son associé se tenir dans le cadre de la porte, son éternelle cigarette pendant à ses lèvres. Son expression était indéchiffrable mais exprimait tout de même un certain ennui. Hésitant, l'homme secoua prudemment la tête avant de répondre à la remarque :

_- What are you talking about__? I've never seen something that beautiful in my whole life...!  
- Good for you, then. However, I'm no sucker for mushy stuff like romance._

Un rapide clignement d'yeux suivi d'un second moment d'hésitation. Que pouvait-il répondre pour ne pas vexer ce colosse qui était deux fois plus grand et deux fois plus massif que lui ? Par sa façon de parler, il était évident qu'il était un homme sarcastique et qui n'aimait pas être contrarié. La beauté ne devait pas être l'une de ses préoccupations non plus puisqu'il grimaçait en regardant la scène.

_- Hmm, well… Maybe you are right, after all._

Sur ce, Kiriwar ne put s'empêcher de froncer un sourcil en regardant ce vieillard bedonnant qui semblait complètement apeuré. Tirant longuement sur sa cigarette, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, n'ayant pas envie d'argumenter avec ce genre de gens. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il y avait de magnifique à regarder ces deux imbéciles valser. Il était clair que le blondinet tentait de séduire son patron en agissant de la sorte. Pourquoi faire cela, cependant ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce fou masqué était quelqu'un d'effrayant qu'il devait craindre. Il devait même être incapable de se battre ou même de tenir une arme dans ses mains.

_- That __brat truly is a slut, though._

Il ne pouvait rien penser d'autre de Gunji. Ce dernier était prêt à se donner à quiconque sans même riposter. Il leurrait les hommes en leur offrant des caresses en échange de ce qu'il désirait avoir. Ce devait être ce qu'il tentait présentement de faire en faisant un fou de lui avec Arbitro qui avait plutôt l'air ravi, probablement intéressé par ces avances. Contrairement au jeune Gaijin qui faisait des pas plutôt maladroits et incertains, il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Lorsque la chanteuse se remit à chanter, le plus vieux des deux fit tourner son partenaire sur lui-même et le rattrapa gracieusement en collant son bassin contre le sien, un air moqueur au visage. Pris par surprise, l'exterminateur n'eut pas le temps de placer le moindre mot que son employeur replaça ses mains à leur place initiale pour l'entraîner à nouveau dans cette valse endiablée.

Un peu plus confiant, le blondinet dansait avec assurance et fougue, voyant la passion pétiller dans les yeux de son partenaire qui semblait avoir les pieds enflammés. Il bougeait si gracieusement qu'il aurait pu être confondu avec un véritable professionnel. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, si ce n'était que l'enivrante musique et le corps en sueur de l'autre intimement contre le leur. Serré ainsi contre son patron, Gunji ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il dégageait une odeur addictante, celle de la vanille tropicale mélangée à la transpiration sucrée du corps humain. Il sentit un léger frisson le parcourir alors que leurs joues s'effleurèrent, son cœur manquant un bond. S'en rendant compte, il réprimanda sa propre façon de réagir, semblable à celle d'un adolescent. Heureusement, l'homme à ses côtés ne sembla pas du tout le remarquer, trop concentré dans l'exécution de ses mouvements. Son étreinte était cependant trop intime pour qu'il n'ait pas réalisé l'intensité du moment et le léger malaise du jeune blond. Alors que son cœur battait à un rythme régulier contre sa propre poitrine, le sien débattait complètement, le rendant encore plus nerveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Gunji, garde tout simplement le rythme.

Cette fois, le rouge lui monta réellement au visage, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son enivrement soit découvert. Bafouillant quelque chose qui n'avait pas le moindre sens, il hocha rapidement la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur ses pas. Ses sentiments étaient-ils si perceptibles ? Si tel était le cas, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son employeur croit qu'il avait le béguin pour lui, ce qui était complètement faux. Au bout de quelques minutes, la chanson se termina, comme pour le débarrasser de son malaise. Sans attendre, il poussa un profond soupire de soulagement tout en essuyant son front en sueur. Le murmure des gens devint rapidement audible :

- Quelle danse, ma foi ! Je pourrais croire que tout cela était prévu depuis le début !  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous… ! D'ailleurs, avez-vous remarqué le contraste que formaient leurs uniformes ? L'un vêtu de blanc, alors que l'autre portait le noir !  
- Je suis tout simplement bouche-bée ! Que de grâce et d'élégance dans une simple danse… ! Cela était digne d'un long-métrage romantique !

Tous les gens présents dans la salle le regardaient d'un air admiratif, ce qui gêna légèrement Gunji. Essayant de se faire petit, il se faufila parmi ses hommes pour retourner à la table qui était remplie d'amuse-gueules et de boisson. Il remarqua à peine que les gens le félicitaient pour son incroyable valse, encore pris dans l'ivresse du moment. Tout en tremblant légèrement, il se servit une coupe de vodka à laquelle il mélangea une petite quantité de jus d'agrumes et de saké. Bien que ce dernier liquide était toujours froid, le tout fut avalé sans le moindre grimacement de sa part. Puis, alors qu'il se calmait peu à peu, une forte poigne lui agrippa l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne :

_- Not acting as a whore anymore, as I can see._

L'expression sur le visage de Kiriwar était indéchiffrable. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais la colère n'était pas le sentiment le plus dominant sur sa figure. Il semblait très sarcastique, cependant, comme s'il avait voulu le réprimander. Fronçant un sourcil à son tour, son compagnon de travail se recula pour mieux le regarder :

- Quoi ?  
- T'es pas anglophone, d'après ce que je peux voir.  
- Tu me fais la gueule simplement pour ça ?  
- Non.

Le plus grand des deux resserra son étreinte pour obliger l'autre à le regarder dans les yeux. Comprenant rapidement, ce dernier releva un peu le regard pour le fixer, démontrant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs prenne à nouveau la parole :

- Je l'ai déjà dit et je vais le redire : t'es rien qu'une pute.

Cette fois-ci, le regard du blondinet passa de neutre à surpris, se demandant pourquoi il se faisait insulter gratuitement de la sorte. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de serrer les dents et lui répondre :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parce que je t'ai sucé tout à l'heure ? C'est toi qui m'as obligé, à ce que je sache._  
- I'm not talking about that blow-job, you stupid brat_. Tu agis comme une chatte en chaleur avec Arbitro. Tu t'attends à avoir un meilleur salaire si tu lui lèches le cul, ou quoi ? Je ne te pensais pas stupide à ce point.

Jalousie ? Envie ?

- Quoi ? En quoi est-ce que tout ça te regarde, de toute façon… ?! Et non, je ne lui fais pas d'avances, malgré ce que tu peux croire ! Tu parles comme si tu étais jaloux de lui, merde !_  
- Shut the fuck up, cheap whore__!_ Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec une salope qui risque de s'offrir à tous les participants qu'elle va croiser ! Je m'en fiche complètement que tu te tapes tout le monde qu'il y a ici, seulement, tu pourrais le faire plus subtilement !  
- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et puis, pourquoi tu te mêles pas de tes affaires, hein ? T'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache !  
- Ah ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Je me mêle de mes affaires parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses honte. Merde, je continue de dire que j'aurais dû t'envoyer à la prison d'Osaka quand j'en avais l'occasion.  
- Fous-moi la paix._  
- Go fuck yourself._

N'en pouvant plus, Gunji tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de réception, frustré au plus haut point. L'attitude de l'autre homme avait été tout simplement méprisable. Pourquoi s'était-il d'ailleurs permis de l'insulter si gratuitement ? Ils se connaissaient à peine que déjà, il ressentait le besoin de le malmener. Ce qui était le plus curieux, par contre, était le fait que sa façon d'agir avait été semblable à celle d'une personne emprise de jalousie. Pour quelles raisons aurait-il pu être jaloux de leur patron ? Certes, le jeune Gaijin avait valsé avec au point où cela l'avait affreusement gêné, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il éprouvait quoique ce soit pour lui. Cela dit, pourquoi avoir été jaloux, après tout ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été amoureux de lui non plus.

Le corridor dans lequel le blondinet se trouvait semblait s'étendre à perte de vue dans la noirceur qui y régnait. La seule lumière provenait de lampes à l'huile du vingtième siècle dans laquelle brûlait une douce lueur qui n'éclairait pas en totalité l'endroit. Les cadres posés au mur représentant des hommes politiques étaient baignés dans la pénombre, donnant un air presque menaçant aux visages illustrés. Les grands vaisseliers abritant des pièces d'un rarissime étonnant étaient également privés du subtil éclairage, laissant croire qu'ils étaient vides. Ce manoir était immense et devait contenir de nombreuses pièces dans lesquelles devaient se cacher de nombreux trésors et œuvres d'art. S'il s'était senti un peu plus aventureux ou curieux, l'exterminateur n'aurait pas hésité à visiter l'endroit de fond en comble. D'ailleurs, quelle valeur pouvait avoir cette somptueuse demeure ? Le chiffre devait s'élever à plusieurs millions de yens, si ce n'était pas plus. L'aménagement et la décoration avaient été effectués par une personne ayant vraisemblablement un bon goût pour ce genre de choses. En plus des portraits de célèbres politiciens se trouvaient des bustes en bronze, sous lesquels avaient été placés des petites plaquettes en or qui informaient l'identité de la personne et les dates de la naissance et de la mort. Le manque de clarté dans le couloir produisait des ombres sur ces sculptures, leur donnant un air dangereux.

Sa contemplation cessa lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter intérieurement : il avait longtemps appris qu'il ne fallait, en aucun cas, démontrer ses émotions lorsque nous étions pris par surprise. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son employeur, qui le regardait en affichant un sourire étincelant. Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, il prit la parole :

- Gunji, que puis-je dire de plus que ce qui m'a été dit ? Tu étais tout simplement à couper le souffle. Les gens ont vraiment été émerveillés et impressionnés.

Le compliment était beaucoup trop flatteur à son goût, le faisant rougir légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais cru se faire flatter si ouvertement, surtout de la part de cette énergumène qu'était son patron. Tout en essayant de paraître le plus décontracté possible, il répondit à ses compliments :

- Merci. Pourtant, j'ai jamais dansé de ma vie… pas ce genre de danse, en tout cas.  
- Vraiment ? Tu nous as grandement surpris, peu importe que tu sois un expert ou un simple débutant. Mes amis et contribuables semblent désormais t'accepter à part entière, que tu sois un Gaijin ou non. D'ailleurs, si je peux me le permettre, ce complet te va à ravir.  
- Merci, c'est gentil.

Son interlocuteur se mit à faire un petit sourire en coin avant de se pencher dans sa direction pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, les mêmes pensées qui avaient occupé son esprit lors de la danse refirent surface, le faisant rougir encore plus. Pourquoi la chaleur devait-elle s'emparer de lui lorsque cet homme se tenait près de lui et lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ? Ses pensées s'embrumaient et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait agir, comme s'il avait peur de lui déplaire ou d'avoir l'air stupide. Comment pourrait-il être amoureux de lui alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, et qu'il ne croyait pas du tout au coup de foudre ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais été en amour non plus, malgré le fait qu'il avait rencontré des personnes bien plus attirantes que celle se tenant à quelques pouces de lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise en sa présence ?

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, mon cher Gunji.

Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues, comme s'il s'attendait à une quelconque déclaration d'amour, ce qu'il trouva complètement stupide après y avoir pensé une seconde fois. Le plus âgé des deux n'attendit pas une réponse pour enchaîner avec sa proposition :

- Une telle soirée ne peut se terminer ainsi; cela serait bien dommage si ce devait être le cas. Ainsi, ai-je pensé… que dirais-tu de venir la terminer en ma compagnie, dans ma chambre ?

Elle avait été murmurée sur un ton séducteur, presque suave, comme si chaque mot prononcé était du sucre fondant sur sa langue. C'en était trop. Le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner subtilement, sentant le souffle chaud d'Arbitro contre son cou. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui proposait de faire ce genre de choses : habituellement, il y était obligé, sans que son avis soit demandé ou respecté. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de commun dans l'armée; les plus jeunes et les plus avantagés physiquement étaient ceux que remarquaient en premier les généraux. Puisqu'il était différent des autres soldats à cause de ses cheveux et son teint pâle, il capta automatiquement l'attention de ses supérieurs. La nuit, alors que tous ses confrères étaient endormis depuis longtemps, il attendait que l'un des généraux se pointe dans le cadre de la porte des dortoirs pour qu'il le suive jusqu'à leur tente. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il se levait, pieds nuits et vêtu uniquement de son pyjama en coton léger, pour aller rejoindre l'homme. Aucun mot n'était échangé entre eux. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de frissonner légèrement lorsque l'herbe froide entrait en contact avec la plante de ses pieds, mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait. Au tout début, il était terrifié que ces gens viennent le chercher au milieu de la nuit, pour passer quelques heures en sa compagnie. Avec le temps, cependant, il s'y était habitué et tout cela lui était désormais égal. Il avait appris à faire le vide dans son esprit lorsque ses vêtements lui étaient retirés morceau par morceau, sans la moindre gêne. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait ni se plaindre, ni crier lorsque ces mains rêches caressaient durement chaque partie de son corps. Il se contentait de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il se faisait pénétrer férocement, souhaitant tout simplement que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Il avait rapidement compris que tout cela serait moins douloureux et pénible s'il faisait comme ils lui demandaient de faire. Par contre, il était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de contrôler ses réactions quand ces hommes décidaient de se mettre plusieurs sur lui, et parfois le ruer de coups. Il endurait malgré tout la douleur du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant pas leur donner la satisfaction de le voir pleurer ou de les supplier pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Les assauts auraient été encore plus terribles s'il l'avait fait.

Ainsi, se faire suggérer de façon si gentille et respectueuse de passer la nuit avec une autre personne était beaucoup trop pour lui. S'il avait été un peu plus naïf, il aurait cru impossible qu'une telle chose se propose. S'il acceptait de le faire, cela voudrait-il donc dire qu'il ferait _l'amour_ avec quelqu'un, et qu'il ne s'agirait pas que d'une simple baise ? Tout en tentant de ne pas le dévisager, il le considéra pendant un instant, cet homme mystérieux et profondément sensualiste.

- Et bien… j'accepte l'invitation.  
- Très bien, Gunji. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre lorsque le dernier invité sera parti. Elle est située au quatrième étage, dans la section interdite aux visiteurs. Si tu es incapable de la trouver, tu n'auras qu'à demander l'aide de l'un des gardiens de sécurité; je les aviserai de ta présence.

Sur ce, il lui fit un sourire charmant avant de retourner dans la salle de réception d'une démarche un peu trop gracieuse. Le jeune exterminateur ne put s'empêcher de demeurer légèrement perplexe face à tout ce qui venait de se produire. Ce n'était pas du tout son style de remettre en question ses décisions, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop agit sous l'effet de l'impulsion. Il est vrai que son employeur l'avait pris complètement par surprise avec une telle proposition, d'autant plus que ses sentiments étaient des plus confus depuis cette valse maudite. Serait-il en train d'adopter le comportement insignifiant d'un adolescent amoureux, alors qu'il était un adulte mature et qu'il était certain d'être immunisé contre ce genre de choses ? Peut-être que ses agissements présents étaient dus à tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé pendant la soirée et que demain, tout serait revenu à la normal…

La fête d'inauguration d'Igura prit fin vers les petites heures du matin, lorsque les derniers invités, ivres pour la plupart, partirent en assurant le responsable du tournoi qu'ils allaient lui donner prochainement de leurs nouvelles. Il ne restait dans la salle de réception que les domestiques d'Arbitro, chargés de faire le ménage. Heureusement pour eux, l'endroit n'était pas terriblement sale, si ce n'était que certaines tables sur lesquelles avaient été renversées de la boisson et de la nourriture. Après avoir vidé un plat de umeboshi8 secs, Gunji se mit en route vers les appartements de son patron, qu'il pourrait même qualifier d'amant d'un soir pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'il arriva au quatrième étage, à l'endroit des chambres privées, il fut surpris de ne pas y voir de garde. Sans attendre, il poussa l'énorme porte faite de bois de merisier et s'engagea dans le long corridor. La décoration était plutôt ordinaire, semblable à celle du restant du château, si ce n'était que de l'horloge comtoise qui semblait trôner fièrement contre le mur opposé à celui de la porte. Celle-ci devait être très vieille, puisque le bois semblait prendre de l'âge à certains endroits et que les motifs gravés semblaient dater d'une époque lointaine. Malgré cela, son tic-tac régulier était encore audible et procurait un certain sentiment de présence chaleureuse. Après l'avoir inspectée pendant quelques minutes, l'exterminateur se remit à la recherche de la chambre à laquelle il devait se présenter. Il la trouva facilement, la porte étant d'un style plutôt étrange et plus grosse que toutes les autres. Elle était composée de panneaux de bois tourné et d'une sorte de vitrail ovale placé dans la partie supérieure. Hésitant un bref instant, il finit par se conditionner à cogner trois coups secs, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de pièce. Des bruits se firent entendre l'autre côté, puis la poignée sembla tourner sur elle-même. Aussitôt, Arbitro apparut devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il l'attendait depuis longtemps :

- Gunji, sois le bienvenu. Ne sois pas timide et entre !

Le plus jeune fit comme il lui était demandé et entra, le propriétaire des lieux refermant la porte derrière lui. La chambre était très luxueuse. D'énormes tableaux, valant probablement des millions et des millions de yens, ornaient les murs peints de couleur brun-rouge. Certains représentaient des paysages de régions différentes du Japon, alors que d'autres représentaient des hommes, souvent le même homme qui transportait une énorme croix en bois, le corps ensanglanté. Cet homme l'avait souvent intrigué. Il en avait souvent vu le portrait, mais il ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Il devait s'agir d'une personnalité très ancienne, puisque les peintures n'étaient malheureusement pas en de très bon état. L'une d'entre elles, de dimensions imposantes, attira particulièrement son attention. Une femme tenant un drapeau d'une main et un fusil de l'autre semblait montrer le chemin à suivre à plusieurs hommes qui tenaient également des armes. Elle occupait l'avant-plan, ses pieds nus sur ce qui devaient être des cadavres humains. Les couleurs chaudes et l'ensemble de la composition donnaient l'impression que le peintre avait voulu communiquer quelque chose d'important à travers ses coups de pinceau.

_- La Liberté guidant le peuple_, du peintre français Delacroix. Un tableau magnifique, que je sauvai de justesse des flammes alors que je me trouvais de passage à Paris, il y a plusieurs années.

Au début de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, alors que les tensions étaient de plus en plus insupportables entre l'Amérique et le monde arabe, la majorité des œuvres d'art et objets en général ayant appartenu au passé de la civilisation occidentale fut détruite par les armées orientales. Tous les musées de l'Europe furent fermés et interdits au public. Les tableaux furent détruits pour la plupart, la toile ne résistant pas aux flammes. Les sculptures furent également détruites, cassées et réduites en morceaux. Certaines œuvres d'art appartenant au musée du Louvre purent être sauvées puisqu'elles ne se trouvaient à leur place originelle au moment des incendies. Mona Lisa était d'ailleurs introuvable depuis ses ravages, et personne ne savait si elle avait été détruite ou si un collectionneur avait réussi à la sauver. Les œuvres de Michel-Ange ornant la voûte de la chapelle Sixtine étaient même vouées à disparaître, ainsi que le berceau de la religion catholique, le Vatican. En exterminant toute trace du passé occidental, les Orientaux voulaient cacher aux générations futures les beautés de l'art exploitées par les marginaux. Dorénavant, il fallait se concentrer sur l'instant présent et ignorer toute existence du passé. L'homme n'avait guère besoin de ces choses futiles pour évoluer en société, tout comme il n'avait pas besoin de cette doctrine que les gens se plaisaient à appeler « liberté ». Si une personne venait à découvrir toute forme d'art, elle serait portée à se questionner sur les gens qui étaient sur Terre avant elle. Cela pourrait résulter en une rébellion, ou même un coup d'état, ce qui ne devait absolument pas se produire. Le citoyen d'aujourd'hui devait être inculte et se concentrer uniquement sur l'économie et ce qui peut aider sa nation. La révolte serait inéluctable si les incultes venaient à apprendre que l'État leur cachait plusieurs choses à propos d'eux-mêmes. Bien que les dirigeants des gouvernements estimaient que toute forme d'art ait été détruite à presque quatre-vingt quinze pourcents, il existait des gens, comme Arbitro, qui possédaient ces richesses interdites. Si les autorités venaient à l'apprendre, tous ces biens lui seraient retirés et détruits. Cependant, il était impossible que les dirigeants politiques ignorent les richesses que renfermait ce manoir. Peut-être était-il plus puissant politiquement qu'il le laissait paraître.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique…

Bien que la peinture le fascinait toujours autant, il jeta tout de même un regard au reste de la chambre, histoire d'en voir un peu plus les détails. Un tapis rouge vin, épais et moelleux, couvrait le plancher, mais avait été recouvert d'un tapis arménien riche en couleurs au centre de la pièce. Dessus était placé un Voltaire au dossier très haut et incliné recouvert d'un tissu des mêmes teintes que la moquette orné de grosses fleurs. À la gauche du meuble se trouvait un meuble de style Louis XVI en bois massif sur lequel avait été placé un gramophone « Victor V » qui ne devait plus fonctionné aujourd'hui. Le dispositif d'amplification était tout de même impressionnant à voir malgré la taule usée. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre dans la chambre et elle donnait sur une cours intérieure, Elle était habillée de lourds rideaux rouge bordeaux avec une mince ligne dorée au bas du tissu. Le lit à courtines semblait trôner fièrement dans la pièce, son ciel touchant presque le plafond. Les couleurs des rideaux des quatre courtines s'agençaient parfaitement avec celles des murs et du tapis, si ce n'était que des motifs imprimés sur le tissu. Le ciel, ainsi que le meuble en entier, étaient fabriqués de ce qui devait être du chêne. Un édredon pêche recouvrait le matelas, ainsi que deux immenses oreillers et quatre petits coussins blancs.

- D'après ce que je peux voir, ma chambre semble te plaire.

Ne s'attendant pas à être dérangé pendant sa contemplation, Gunji sursauta :

- Je suis impressionné. C'est tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir…  
- Le monde abonde de secrets, mon cher Gunji. Tu es encore bien naïf.

Une petite statuette posée sur la table de chevet attira son attention, de sorte à ce qu'il s'en approcha pour mieux l'observer. Elle devait mesurée environ dix centimètres et était réalisée en ce qui ressemblait à du calcaire, vu sa couleur. Il était cependant difficile de dire ce qu'elle représentait. Bien que lisse dans son ensemble, le dessus était recouvert d'une texture étrange, comme si son créateur avait voulu représenter de la laine. Les sphères étaient d'ailleurs les composants principaux de l'oeuvre, même si des délimitations avaient été gravées au niveau inférieur. Il aurait voulu la palper, mais la vitrine dans laquelle elle était conservée l'en empêchait. Arbitro n'aurait probablement pas été d'accord avec son idée, de toute façon.

- Je comprends ton émerveillement. Il s'agit de la Vénus de Willendorf, que je sauvai lors de mon passage à Vienne. Elle doit être la sculpture de l'ère paléolithique la plus populaire et la plus connue. Je dirais, sans exagération, qu'elle est le plus précieux objet de ma collection.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente, au juste ?

Aussitôt, l'homme d'affaires le regarda d'un air outré, presque choqué. Il se calma rapidement en se passant une main dans les cheveux et après s'être rappelé que la jeunesse ne connaissait rien à l'art :

- Où avais-je la tête… ? Vous, les jeunes, ne savez rien à propos de l'art… Ce terme fait-il même partie de votre vocabulaire ? Je l'ignore. Cette statuette représente l'idéal féminin de l'époque ! Il s'agit donc d'une femme, malgré ses proportions exagérées.

Jetant un second coup d'œil à la statuette, le jeune blondinet ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une telle femme serait affreusement laide si elle devait exister. Pourquoi sa tête était-elle si bizarre, d'ailleurs ? Aucun être humain ne serait capable de supporter autant de matière adipeuse sur de si petites jambes ! Ce que son supérieur avait désigné comme étant de l'art était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre.

Puis, comme pour le faire revenir à la réalité, une main gantée vint se poser sans la moindre gêne sur son derrière. Cela ne le déstabilisa pas le moindrement; il était venu jusqu'ici pour cette raison, après tout. Ainsi, il se laissa faire, se contentant d'afficher un air complètement indifférent, ce que Arbitro remarqua puisqu'il se mit à ricaner légèrement. Gunji le regarda du coin de l'œil pour se rendre compte qu'il le dévorait du regard. Avait-il cette idée derrière la tête depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il agisse de la sorte, ou était-ce dans ses habitudes de regarder les gens qu'il désirait de la sorte ? Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit depuis qu'ils avaient dansé si sensuellement ensemble, comme s'il tentait de prouver, d'une quelconque façon, que son employeur s'intéressait à lui. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire ces sentiments adolescents qui le faisaient agir comme le pire des idiots.

- Gunji, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne cesses de trembler.

S'il ne lui avait pas fait remarquer, il ne s'en serait probablement jamais aperçu. Quelle explication pouvait-il lui procurer, de toute façon ? Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi son corps frémissait de la sorte.

- Tout va bien. Je frémis d'excitation.

Ce n'était pas exactement le cas, mais un mensonge bien placé n'est pas nécessairement quelque chose de mal, surtout lorsque la raison est inexplicable. L'Américain sembla toutefois satisfait par la réponse puisqu'il intensifia ses caresses avant de se mettre à le dévêtir. Chaque morceau de vêtement alla trouver refuge sur le tapis en un rien de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un sur le corps du jeune homme. Même nu, il continuait d'afficher un air indifférent, étant habitué de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Des centaines de personnes l'avaient vu ainsi, il n'avait donc pas la moindre raison d'être embarrassé. La pudeur n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, après tout. Il remarqua cependant la surprise sur le visage de l'énergumène masqué :

- Tu es très courageux pour avoir un tel tatouage qui ne passe pas aperçu du tout. J'espère toutefois que tu sais que tu cours de grands risques à cause de celui-ci ?  
- J'en suis pleinement conscient. On me l'a dit des centaines de fois.  
- Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir alors pourquoi tu joues ainsi avec ta vie ?  
- Si personne ne prend jamais de risques, on sera jamais libres.  
- Tu associes donc ton tatouage à la liberté, si je comprends bien ?  
- En quelques sortes.

Les révolutionnaires, ainsi que toute personne ayant l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, avaient toujours été ceux à prendre de très grands risques et à défier la mort pour défendre leurs idées. Même si les jeunes adultes de la présente génération étaient tous des soldats à avoir été entraînés pour tuer, certains d'entre eux avaient toujours foi en des jours meilleurs. Le monde n'était pas perdu, il fallait seulement faire comprendre aux gens que l'espoir persistait toujours et que toutes ces années de souffrance n'auraient pas été vaines. La vie redeviendrait comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient imaginée et souhaitée, pleine d'avenir et de bons moments. Pour se faire, cependant, certains devaient faire des sacrifices et mettre leur propre existence en jeu. Lorsque la majorité de la population aura compris qu'il était encore permis d'espérer, la première étape sera franchie. Un gouvernement ne peut pas arrêter une foule en colère qui revendique une meilleure qualité de vie. Après avoir vécu les horreurs de la guerre, ces jeunes adultes, que plusieurs considéraient comme des coquilles vides ou même des êtres suprêmes dénués d'émotions, avaient foi en l'humanité plus que quiconque. Le futur était désormais entre leurs mains, et ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir changer les choses.

- Ce que certains affirment semble être vrai, alors.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Arbitro le poussa en direction de son lit, de plus en plus excité. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le matelas ferme, permettant à son patron de prendre place au dessus de lui. Ses mains chaudes se promenaient avidement sur son corps, comme s'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elles caressèrent chaque partie de son anatomie qu'elles découvraient au fur et à mesure de leur exploration, insistant à certains endroits stratégiques. Ce geste n'avait rien de tendre ni même de gentil et aurait presque pu être qualifié de brutal, comme l'homme cherchait à le blesser d'une quelconque façon. Ce n'était pourtant rien de nouveau pour la victime qui avait l'habitude de se faire traiter ainsi. Il aurait même pu dire que cela lui était égal. Il avait développé une certaine endurance envers la douleur, surtout en ce qui concernait ce genre de toucher.

- Gunji, je te prie d'excuser une telle question, seulement, je suis curieux. Quel âge as-tu ?  
- Vingt-cinq ans depuis quelques mois.  
- Oh, tu n'as que dix ans de moins que moi, alors.

Une telle affirmation le laissa un peu perplexe. Cherchait-il à tenter de le rassurer en lui disant cela ? Si tel était le cas, il trouvait cela relativement pathétique. Cet homme devait être assez perspicace pour savoir qu'il avait déjà eu ce genre de rapports avec des personnes beaucoup plus âgées que lui. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de courant dans l'armée, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Les généraux en parlaient ouvertement, et s'en vantaient même parfois. Ce ne semblait pas être le style de son employeur de s'en faire avec genre de détails, d'ailleurs. Il semblait avoir des penchants étranges pour les jeunes garçons et les pratiques insolites. La lueur qui brillait constamment dans ses yeux le trahissait sur plusieurs points.

- Je me fiche de ton âge.

Évidemment que le gamin s'en fichait, et cela fit même rire le plus vieux des deux. À le voir aller, il semblait constamment en manque de plaisirs charnels, prêt à donner son corps à quiconque le voudrait uniquement pour se soulager. Il adorait ce genre de personnes qui n'avaient guère besoin d'aphrodisiaques pour ressentir ce besoin particulier au niveau de l'entre-jambe. D'après ce qu'il savait, ce jeune blond était un vétéran de l'armée nordiste. Ainsi, il ne serait pas surprenant que ses supérieurs se soient servis de lui à leur guise. Son physique particulier devait en avoir attiré plus d'un. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, cependant, était comment il avait réussi à décrocher un poste dans l'infanterie puisqu'il était un Gaijin. Puisqu'il en était un lui-même, il savait très bien le sort qui leur était réservé par les Japonais, qu'ils soient Nordistes ou Sudistes. Bien qu'habituellement ignorés, les étrangers pouvaient parfois subir de mauvais traitements, que ce soit des insultes ou une quelconque forme de violence physique ou verbale par les plus racistes. Pourquoi, alors, l'avoir accepté ? Manquaient-ils à ce point d'effectifs, ou bien était-il un excellent soldat, malgré les apparences ? S'agissait-il d'une stratégie pour déstabiliser l'adversaire ou encore était-il tout simplement une tête de turc ? Il était incapable de trouver la quelconque explication à cette contradiction flagrante.

_- You're such a nasty boy, Gunji…_

Son interlocuteur haussa aussitôt les sourcils: qu'était-il en train de lui raconter, soudainement ? L'accent dans lequel il avait prononcé ces mots ressemblait à celui que l'autre exterminateur avait pris tout à l'heure… Peut-être parlaient-ils la même langue ? Pourquoi lui parler dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, d'ailleurs ? Les gens étaient-ils hypocrites au point de l'insulter en utilisant des mots dont il ignorait la signification ?

- Je vois… tu pourrais demander à Kiriwar qu'il t'enseigne l'anglais. Cela vous permettrait de faire plus amples connaissances, après tout.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans, lui ?  
- Mon cher Gunji, ne sois pas si naïf. N'as-tu pas remarqué comment il te regardait, tout à l'heure, lorsque nous dansions ?  
- Oh, oui, il m'en a parlé. Si tu veux mon avis, il agit comme tout bon salaud agit quand il veut pas qu'on approche la personne qu'il considère comme étant sa pute.

* * *

Dix heures et dix-sept minutes du matin. Ce dénommé Arbitro ainsi que le gamin blond devaient le rejoindre à dix heures pile devant la porte principale, mais aucun des deux ne semblait être prêt à se montrer le bout du nez. S'ils ne s'étaient pas encore présentés à dix heures vingt, il retournerait se coucher et laisserait tout le travail à son compagnon qui n'avait pas la moindre notion de ponctualité malgré le fait qu'il soit un ancien soldat. Une journée de plus ou de moins de salaire était loin de le déranger, après tout. L'argent ne valait plus rien depuis que le pays était en guerre, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de nombreux comptes à payer. S'établir à Tokyo avait été l'une des meilleures décisions qu'il avait prises depuis longtemps, et peu importe ce que ces deux idiots pouvaient faire, il ne la regretterait pas. Alors que l'aiguille de l'énorme horloge de style grand-père allait se poser sur le chiffre vingt dans quelques secondes, son patron arriva enfin, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

_- Good morning, my dear.  
- Shut the fuck up. You're late, douche. __And where's the annoying brat?  
- Oh, you are so blunt. __I'm being nice with you, after all. No need to worry about Gunji,-boy though. He will have a hard time walking straight for a few days, but that's about it._

Même s'il ne l'avait pas directement dit, il était tout de même évident de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Le visage de l'exterminateur demeura le même, mais la lueur dans ses yeux avait clairement changé :

_- You're such a pedo, man.  
- Well, look who's talking. You are forty, and from what I've heard, you used to be a crazed child-molester back when you were in the army._

Une fois de plus, son regard s'assombrit. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander comment cet homme pouvait en savoir à son sujet. Lors de son entrevue afin d'obtenir le poste qu'il occupe présentement, Arbitro ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question à propos de son passé. La seule chose qu'il aurait été supposé savoir était la même chose qu'il avait dite aux invités lors de la cérémonie d'hier soir : qu'il avait été un général influent pour l'armée sudiste. Certes, il avait agressé des gamins, mais en temps de guerre, les plus faibles périssent alors que les plus forts survivent. Il aurait été impossible pour quelconque soldat de tenter d'épargner la vie de chaque innocent qu'il rencontrait. Cet enfoiré d'énergumène masqué n'avait aucun droit de lui faire la morale sur ses actions passées, parce qu'il aurait probablement fait la même chose s'il avait été à sa place. Ce n'était pas tout le monde, après tout, qui se baignait dans l'armée et qui n'avait pas à sacrifier sa propre vie pour le bien-être commun de tout un peuple. Les gens riches l'avaient toujours dégoûté. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des personnes malhonnêtes qui avaient fait leur fortune en abusant d'une quelconque façon des autres. Ils étaient tous méprisants et arrogants, crachant sans la moindre honte sur les honnêtes travailleurs qui rejoignaient avec peine les deux bouts. Ils étaient influents pour la société malgré le fait qu'ils étaient des personnes corrompues jusqu'à l'os. Les politiciens tenaient à être entourés de gens qui leur ressemblaient. Le pouvoir monte à la tête de qui que ce soit, tout comme la gloire et la fortune.

_- Why are you staring at me like that?  
- You're in the wrong, that's all.  
- If you say so. However, about Gunji... I will not allow it if you touch him.  
- Mind your own fucking business! He doesn't interest me at all._

La tension était palpable et si un simple regard avait pu tuer, les deux hommes qui se confrontaient à cet instant seraient morts sur le coup. Aucun mot de plus ne fut échangé entre eux jusqu'à ce que le deuxième exterminateur arrive, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il portait une veste rouge, la même qu'il avait portée hier, et avait rabattu le capuchon sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'attacher, dévoilant parfaitement son énorme tatouage dont il était si fier. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille couvraient considérablement ses yeux pâles, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger du tout. Les pantalons noirs serrés qu'il portait semblaient avoir peine à tenir sur ses hanches minces, et ce devait être pour cette raison qu'il portait une ceinture décorée de piques dont l'extrémité avait été aplanie. Ses bottes n'avaient pas été attachées, la semelle effleurant sans cesse le plancher chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait. Ses mains, ainsi que ses poignets, avaient été enroulés dans ce qui semblait être des pansements blancs, dissimulant en partie les tatouages en forme de flammes verte et rouge qu'il avait aux avant-bras. Accoutré de la sorte, il ressemblait à un jeune adolescent qui essayait de paraître à la mode auprès de ses amis. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air sérieux pour le métier qu'il était sur le point d'exercer.

- Bon, on y va ?

Arbitro considéra pendant quelques instants ses exterminateurs, prenant le soin de bien les détailler. Il était incapable de dire s'ils seraient compétents, mais une chose était certaine : ils se feront, à coup sûr, respecter par les participants.

- Prenez bien le soin de vous familiariser avec les lieux, ce sera important pour la suite. Certains participants doivent déjà être arrivés, d'ailleurs. Tâchez de ne pas trop les effrayer… pour le moment.

Sur ce, il s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations, les laissant seuls devant la porte principale. Kiriwar ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux lorsqu'il fut parti avant de prendre la parole :

- T'as entendu, gamin ? Au boulot.  
- Commence pas à me tomber sur les nerfs tout de suite, le vioque.

Igura était un quartier très peu accueillant dans lequel il semblait toujours faire gris. La majorité des édifices, d'anciens immeubles à bureaux, avait été vandalisée ou était en ruine. Les constructions semblaient avoir toutes été faites en béton, donnant un air encore plus monotone à l'endroit. Seuls les bars ainsi que les petits épiceries étaient en relativement bon état et entretenus. Les participants du tournoi trouveraient logis dans les maisons et les entrepôts abandonnés. Personne n'aura le droit de dormir dans les rues. Ceux qui souhaiteraient le faire seraient plutôt suicidaires puisqu'ils risqueraient de se faire attaquer ou même assassiner. Les règlements du jeu étaient relativement simples. Chaque concurrent commencera avec un médaillon sur lequel sera gravée une figure. Cet objet sera d'une importance capitale puisque si une personne le perd ou se le fait voler, elle sera automatiquement disqualifiée. Pour gagner, le participant se doit d'avoir quatre médaillons à figure différente pour obtenir un « _royal flush_ ». Celui qui réussira à obtenir cette combinaison pourra affronter Il-Re, le combattant le plus fort du tournoi engagé par Arbitro, devant le manoir de ce dernier. Afin d'obtenir les précieux médaillons, les concurrents devront se battre entre eux, le perdant donnant à son adversaire le même nombre qu'il possède de ces objets convoités si ce dernier en possède moins que lui. Les combats devront tous avoir lieu dans les rues, devant des officiels qui seront en mesure de confirmer la validité de l'affrontement. Ils seront également ceux qui jugeront un participant comme étant un tricheur ou un usurpateur. Il avait été recommandé aux futurs habitants du site de se déplacer en groupe, puisqu'il serait agréable pour personne d'être la cible d'une personne tapie dans l'ombre ou sous les effets désastreux de Rain. Pour rendre ce tournoi plus intéressant, son organisateur avait engagé des gens responsables de distribuer sa propre création à ceux cherchant à tout prix de gagner, mais qui seraient vraisemblablement les plus grands perdants. Il sera très facile de s'en procurer et de tomber sous ses conséquences instantanées, puisque les doses distribuées seront moins diluées que celles qui peuvent être retrouvées dans l'armée. La seule chose considérée comme étant de la tricherie à Igura sera la falsification des médaillons, Arbitro possédant déjà un dispositif infaillible de reconnaissance des véritables objets qu'il aura distribués. Être exterminateur dans ce tournoi permettra d'être craint de tous et de cette façon, d'être en sécurité constante. Chaque participant était d'ailleurs informé qu'il était interdit de blesser les officiels, sous peine d'être disqualifié automatiquement.

- La journée risque d'être longue…

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se disant qu'elle sera effectivement longue puisque le tournoi n'était pas encore commencé et qu'ils devaient apprendre à bien connaître les nombreuses rues. Certains des inscrits étaient déjà sur place, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'arrivera que lors de son ouverture officielle. Son responsable savait très bien que les jeunes adolescents naïfs seraient prêts à tout pour empocher une minime somme d'argent, même si cela consistait à mettre leur propre vie en danger. Après tout, les gens qui ne possèdent rien n'ont rien à perdre.

En pleine Troisième Guerre Mondiale, minimes étaient les espoirs de pouvoir espérer une vie meilleure. Les gens vivaient dans la peur constante de ne pas revoir la lumière du jour et l'odeur de la mort semblait toujours planer à l'extérieur. L'apocalypse était bien présente. Les années de paix et de confiance n'étaient pas sur le point de montrer le bout de leur nez. Plus que jamais, la mort était omniprésente dans le quotidien de chaque habitant de chaque pays du monde entier.

À mesure que les jours se succédaient, plusieurs prisonniers faisaient leur entrée à la prison d'Osaka, pour ne jamais en ressortir. Le moral des troupes nordistes s'affaissait de plus en plus devant une défaite imminente face aux Sudistes. Les soldats étaient de moins en moins confiants et de moins en moins enclin à défendre leur cause. Ils se rappelaient tous de ce Gaijin qui avait rejoint leurs rangs alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore quinze ans, mais qui n'avait jamais versé une seule larme pendant son service. Il avait toujours encouragé ses confrères à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes uniquement pour survivre et pour voir des jours meilleurs. Le soir, alors que leurs supérieurs les croyaient tous endormis, certains d'entre eux, en compagnie du jeune garçon blond, discutaient de l'avenir et de comment ils pourraient s'y prendre pour changer les choses.

Ils s'étaient fait la promesse de tout sacrifier pour que le futur soit plus radieux et que la violence ne fasse plus partie du quotidien des gens. Les yeux bleus de l'étranger pétillaient à mesure qu'il expliquait qu'il avait l'intention de se faire tatouer le corps presqu'en entier pour ne pas oublier ces nombreuses discussions et pour redonner espoir aux gens.

Que pouvaient-ils faire maintenant que leur principale source d'inspiration avait désertée l'armée nordiste ? Leurs grands espoirs semblaient s'éloigner de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'ils apprenaient la mort d'un compagnon d'armes qu'ils considéraient comme un frère. Si ce jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient sous le nom de Gunji pouvait revenir, l'espoir serait à nouveau permis.

* * *

Références:

1. Le nattô est un aliment japonais à base de haricots de soja fermentés et est servi le plus souvent comme plat d'accompagnement.

2. L'awamori est une boisson alcoolisée distillée à base de riz et de patates douces venant d'Okinawa.

3. Proverbe japonais signifiant « Des dangos plutôt que des fleurs » : les choses simples sont souvent plus utiles que les choses belles. Le dango est un dessert japonais des plus populaires. L'expression est utilisée ici par le personnage pour exprimer qu'il est préférable de penser aux choses simples plutôt qu'aux choses complexes.

4. Plante de type raifort (moutarde) originaire du Japon et utilisée comme condiment pour agrémenter les plats de poisson, au goût très fort.

5. Boulette de riz en forme de triangle ou d'ovale enveloppée d'une algue nori. (algue comestible)

6. La pratique décrite plus haut se nomme « Bukkake » et est originaire du Japon. Très connue en sol nippon, elle consiste à asperger de sperme le corps et plus spécifiquement le visage de son ou sa partenaire. Habituellement, le « Bukkake » se veut d'être exécuté par plusieurs hommes sur une même personne.

7. « Chi ni Kaeru » signifie « Revenir sur Terre » en japonais.

8. Aliment traditionnel très populaire au Japon. Il s'agit de petites prunes au goût très acide et salé.


End file.
